¿ESTA MAL?
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Algunas cosas son dificiles de explicar hasta para uno mismo- St Berry o mas bien Groffchele iba a ser un one shot pero me gusto asi que ahi va la segunda parte
1. Chapter 1

**¿Esta mal?**

Después de pasar varios meses lejos de casa, por fin podré regresar, la obra había terminado y Ryan me pidió volver a grabar en Glee, lo que me dio mucha alegría, por muchas razones, la primera porque me encanta trabajar con el, la segunda el elenco es muy agradable, todos son amables conmigo, me llevo bien con casi todos y la tercera y principal porque voy a volver a trabajar junto a mi mejor amiga y alma gemela Lea. Estar a su lado es algo que me encanta, fue difícil pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, desde que la conozco nunca hemos de dejado de vernos por tanto tiempo pero siempre que podía me visitaba o me llamaba. Estoy en el aeropuerto rumbo a los Ángeles, antes de subir al vuelo la llame para decirle que estaba por abordar, ella me grito de emoción y me hizo reír como siempre. Subí al avión salía por la noche y llegaría a la mañana siguiente mas bien casi a horas del medio día, ella me dijo que igualmente me esperaría en el aeropuerto, algo común en ella es muy ansiosa con respecto a los reencuentros. Mientras estaba en el vuela pensaba en lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo raro es que extraño todo de ella, nuestra largar charlas, nuestros continuos chistes, pasar noches juntos viendo películas, visitas a bares a brindar por cosas insignificante o muy importantes, hablar de nuestros trabajar o cantar canciones sin que nadie nos viera o escuchara. A pesar de habernos llamados todos los días y a muchas horas diferentes, no fue suficiente para llenar el vació que me dejo, tantas cosas que compartimos y estar sin ella ahora se vuelva cada vez mas difícil. Aun recuerdo cuando le comente de la obra, lo feliz que se puso por mi, pero al mismo tiempo triste cuando le dije cuanto tiempo pasaría lejos de mi hogar. Pero aun así me animo a ir y me dijo que jamás se alejaría de mí, que estaría ahí para el estreno de la obra y por supuesto cumplió su promesa.

Estar allá solo me hizo darme cuenta lo importante que es en mi vida y también lo importante que soy yo en la de ella, porque a veces para charlar conmigo debía llamarme a la madrugada, pero eso no le impedía que lo hiciera. Ya había pasado varias horas desde que el vuelo había comenzado, así que para despejarme de mis pensamientos me puse mi ipod para escuchar música y dejar que el tiempo pasara, de repente empezó a sonar una melodía que conocía muy bien porque la escuchaba un millón de veces "Get It Right", cuando ella me llamo emocionada porque haría una canción original de la seria, me puse muy feliz porque sabia que esa canción quedaría para siempre su marca personal, pero cuando la escuche fue mas impresionante que solo imaginármela. Podía sentir su hermosa voz realizando según mi parecer una de sus mejores interpretación, es una de las razones de que no solo la admire como persona sino también como artista, ella saca lo mejor de cada situación y brilla como una estrella, por eso me alegre estar ahí a su lado para poder ver como ese brillo se produce, algunas veces como su compañero, otras solo como espectador pero en cada ocasión he tenido la dicha de que sea así, tal vez por eso nos hemos vuelto casi inseparables, porque nos conocemos perfectamente. Se casi absolutamente todo de ella, su comida favorita, el color que mas le gusta, las películas que la hacen llorar, que la pone muy triste o que la pone muy feliz y por supuesto que ella sabe los míos. Todos esos pensamientos llenan mi cabeza hasta que me quedo profundamente dormido, me despierto porque el vuelo llega a su destino y me comunican que es hora de descender del avión.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana baje rápido del avión y marque su numero, se escucho varios timbrazos hasta que ella contesto

- Ya llego donde estas?- Escucho su risa de fondo y no entiendo porque se ríe, de repente siento que alguien me toca el hombro me di vuelta y ella estaba ahí con su hermosa sonrisa. Suelto mis maletas y la abrazo muy fuerte haciéndola girar por la emoción de no verla hace tanto tiempo, escucho como ella sonríe también de la emoción. Luego la bajo pero sin dejar de soltarla le digo- Te extrañe mucho- ella sin soltarme me contesta

- Yo también, no sabes cuanto- parecía que iba a llorar, de alegría claro esta porque le emociona mucho los encuentros, eso es algo que también adoro de ella.

Ese momento fue mágico como muchos otros que vivimos, pero de repente veo que alguien mas se acerca a nosotros, la suelto y miro quien es. Y es nada mas y nada menos que Theo, su novio, el me saluda también con un abrazo, diciéndome lo bueno que es verme otra vez. Yo le devuelvo el saludo y también le digo lo contento de verlo de nuevo. El me ayuda con mi equipaje mientras, Lea me toma del brazo, pero luego lo toma a el de la mano para que caminemos los tres juntos, eso me hace sentir un poco extraño. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que fuera solo ella quien me viniera a recibir, no es que el no me agrade pero es algo raro de describir, por alguna razón me cuesta tener que compartirla con alguien mas. Es raro porque también soy muy feliz de verla a ella feliz, pero siento que algo esta mal y no se que es. Tal vez sea que no quiero separarme de ella, ni que ella se aleje de mi y me pregunto en mi interior, mientras caminamos los tres juntos, eso ESTA MAL?-


	2. Chapter 2

¿Esta mal?

Otra vez ese extraño sueño, que es muy recurrente, me ha pasado por de un poco mas de un año, y es tan real que no pareciera que lo fuera solo un sueño, todavía siento la sensación en mi boca, es como si alguien me besara de una forma dulce y con mucho amor, al principio pensé que era mi novio pero sus besos no son así, mas bien son todo lo contrario a los de mi sueño. Abro mis ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que ilumina la habitación, miro el lugar donde me encuentro es una habitación de colores blanco y celeste bien adornada muy ordenada, me encuentro en una cama que se que no es la mía, tiene sabanas blancas y un perfume peculiar me invade, es muy conocido para mi, sacándome una sonrisa, esa deliciosa fragancia es la de mi mejor amigo Jonathan, lo reconocería donde fuera no es necesario que ni abriera los ojos para saberlo donde estoy porque su perfume inunda toda la habitación, utiliza la fragancia que le regale cuando haca muchos años y que no ha cambiado desde entonces. Me levanto de la cama notando que llevo una camisa de el puesta, me dirijo hacia el baño para ver si el esta ahí, pero no es así. Tomo una ducha y lavo mis dientes, es muy gracioso porque esta no es mi casa pero tengo mi propio aun así tengo mi propio cepillo dental aquí, cuando salgo de la ducha y vuelvo a la habitación, miro mi ropa aun costado sobre una silla, pero aun así me pongo otra vez la camisa que ya traía puesta ya que mi ropa no es tan cómoda como la camisa, sobre su cómoda observo fotos, algunas de su familia otra de sus amigos y también una nuestra de hace muchos años, eso me pone muy melancólica y me trae tantos recuerdos, todos muy felices, siempre que recuerdo los momentos mas felices de mi vida, veo ahí a Jonathan, no creo que podría vivir sin el a mi lado, fue muy duro cuando me dijo que se iría a Londres a realizar esa obra, tuve miedo porque eran muchos meses sin el pero sabia que tenia que poner mi mejor cara y actitud para animarlo, sino que clase de amiga seria, pero por dentro sentía que iba a llorar, claro que no debía demostrárselo así que le prometí que estaría ahí cuando la obra se estrenara y lo cumplí aun si eso representara mucho mas dolor para mi, porque yo debía volver a los Ángeles y dejarlo ahí a pesar de que no quería.

Pero esos tiempos ya pasaron porque ahora el esta de vuelta, entonces me vino a la mente eso, anoche estábamos festejando con unos amigos y mi novio Theo que el había vuelto, fuimos a un bar y bebimos pero no demasiado porque ya jamás me emborracho como para olvidar de lo que pasa. Me acuerdo del bar de las charlas, los bailes, las risas y que al final de la noche Theo quería que me fuera con el pero yo le dije que prefería irme a mi casa y que Jonathan me acompañaría ya que su departamento queda por el mismo camino que el mío, pero no recuerdo como termina aquí. Salgo de la habitación buscando a Jonatan fui por el pasillo mirando cada habitación pero el no estaba, hasta que llegue a la cocina, el estaba ahí preparando el desayuno, se movía de un lugar a otro, buscando algo o moviendo lo que estaba cocinando en el fuego, tarareaba una canción primero no reconocía la melodía pero luego me di cuenta que era nuestra canción, Lucky yo solo me reía porque el estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacia que ni siquiera noto mi presencia, así que me quede parada sobre el marco de la puerta mirándolo.

Jonathan es tan guapo y sobre todo muy dulce, siempre me he considerado afortunada de tener su amistad, es raro saber que es mi alma gemela. Cuando era niña mis padres siempre me decían que cuando encontrara mi alma gemela me enamoraría de esa persona y me casaría con el, supongo que es la fantasía de toda niña, pero lo raro es que amo con todo mi corazón a Jonathan pero no se si de esa forma, porque se que el y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, por muchas razones pero la principal es que tengo mucho miedo de que nuestra situación cambie y no funcione provocando que jamás volvamos a hablar o ha vernos y eso si que no lo soportaría. Se que las cosas de esta manera son mejores según mi entender. Recuerdo que antes yo sentía muchas cosas cuando el estaba a mi lado, pero me di cuenta que el jamás me vería de esa forma por eso considere que una gran amistad suplantaría ese sentimiento que se generaba en mi. Y así fue, por lo menos hasta ahora, yo encontré a Theo que lleno el vacío que tenía en mí y Jonathan paso a ser mi mejor amigo y mi alma gemela. De repente sentí que el empezó a cantar con su hermosa voz, es tan armónica y tan sutil que te hace sentir que te llega al alma. Cuando me toco mi parte comencé a cantar, el me miro sorprendido y me sonrío, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a mi sonriendo, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a bailar sin dejar de cantar. Cuando ambos terminamos nos sonreímos y abrazamos muy fuerte, luego nos sentamos a desayunar

- Veo que te gusta mi camisa- me dijo sonriendo y de forma irónica

- Si, me queda muy bien, tal vez me la llave- dije provocando que ambos riéramos, luego comenzamos a comer el desayuno que el preparo

- Te gusta?

- Me encanta, esta delicioso, cuando aprendiste a cocinar?- dije riéndome

- Que mala eres, yo siempre he cocinado bien

- Si tu lo dices- el me dio un pequeño empujón por mi comentario, yo solo me reía, estos momentos me hacen dar cuenta que me encanta estar a su lado, pero se que soy bastante egoísta en pensar en que el no se aparte de mi, yo lo quiero tanto y se que debo desearle lo mejor, el debe encontrar una persona que lo quiera y que comparte con el todas sus cosas, pero me dolería saber que ya no seré yo quien comparta todas sus alegrías y tristezas, estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos que no oí que el me llamaba

- Lea!- dijo empujándome otra vez- tierra llamando a Lea

- Ah, que?- dije confundida- perdón estaba pensando en otra casa

- Se nota- dijo sonriendo- Parecías perdida

- No te rías de mi- dije con un tono de molestia, lo que provoca que el riera mas- mejor dime como termine aquí

- No sabes, yo te puse algo en tu bebida para que te durmieras y te traje aquí para abusar te ti- dijo poniendo mirada seductora

- Jonathan- dije empujándolo- eres un tonto- dije riéndome- ya dime, por favor

- Bueno, anoche mientras te llevaba a tu casa te quedaste dormida en el auto por eso te traje a mi casa y te hice dormir en mi cama, nada mas, no se porque te sorprendes siempre dormimos juntos

- Si, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba, pero sabes que me encanta estar contigo

- Sabes que a mi también- el se acerco y me abrazo fuerte, yo le devolví el abrazo y luego nos separemos un poco para podernos ver, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules y sentí que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar y agitarse hasta que mi cordura se perdió y todos esos sentimientos que me hacia sentir volvieron a mi, empecé a acércame a el, iba a besarlo, pero de repente mi celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que ambos reaccionáramos, yo me pare y le di un beso en la mejilla, para aliviar la tensión de la situación, me levante y busque mi celular, era Theo

- Hola

- Hola mi amor, que haces? Te llame a tu casa y no estabas?

- Estoy con Jonathan

- Ah- dijo un poco molesto- bueno, ya desayunaste?

- Si, con el

- Bueno entonces como ya pasaste mucho tiempo con el, podrás un tiempo conmigo, que tal si almorzamos juntos?

- Claro

- Te paso a buscar a eso de las 12

- Esta bien, nos vemos un mi casa

- Te mando muchos besos, nos vemos

- Si, yo también- iba a colgar

- Ah y Lea

- Si?

- Te amo

- Yo también- dije un poco nerviosa. Colgué y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Jonathan mirándome y sonriendo un poco triste

- Era Theo?

- Si

- Tienes que irte

- Será lo mejor- me vestí rápidamente y me despedí rápidamente de Jonathan diciéndole que lo llamaría mas tarde, el también se despidió de mi un poco triste. Estuve a punto de besarlo, eso si que hubiese estado mal, las cosas que sentía estando a su lado algunas veces no me gustan porque se en el fondo de mi corazón que ESTAN MAL.


	3. Chapter 3

¿ESTA MAL? Parte 3

Después de que ella se fue porque su novio la llamo, me quede en mi cama recostado, no quería pensar en nada, no entendía porque me sentía tan mal, sabia que ella tenia que estar con el, es que acoso me he vuelto un egoísta?, lo único que quería pasar un rato mas con ella, es eso mucho pedir? No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero mi concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido de mi celular, sonreí un poco al ver de quien se trataba

- Hola- dije contestando

- Hola, parece que ya no te acuerdas de los amigos- dijo un tanto molesto

- No entiendo porque dices eso John

- Como que porque? Volviste y no me avisaste nada y encima haces una fiesta y no me invitas- yo solo me reía por lo que me decía, John, Lea y yo somos amigos desde que protagonizamos la obra hace años, desde ese momento los tres compartimos muchas cosas juntos por eso Lea y yo lo queremos muchísimo, siempre tratarnos de apoyarnos los tres pero por azares de la vida nuestros destinos y carreras tomaron diferentes caminos, aunque eso no impidió que rompiéramos nuestra amistad

- Yo no hice ninguna fiesta, y ahora que lo pienso bien como sabes eso?- dije dudoso

- Quien crees que me lo dijo?- Yo volví a sonreír antes de que los dos contestáramos juntos

- Lea

- Y bien? no me dirás porque no me invitaste?

- Ya te dije que no hice una fiesta, fue mas bien una reunión y salio de improviso no lo habíamos planeado, Lea quería que festejáramos, tu sabes como es? Le gusta celebrar todo

- Lo se, pero igualmente no te perdono que no me contaras que ya estabas volvías a casa

- No te enojes, disculpa en serio se me paso, es que fueron muchas cosas y últimamente no me concentro como debería, en serio te pido perdón- dije tratando de disculpar porque como se me había olvidado contarle la noticia a John

- Me pregunto porque estarás así?- dijo irónicamente, yo no entendí muy bien a que se refería- bueno como no te vi todavía que te parece si almorzamos los tres juntos?

- Como los tres?

- Si Lea, tu y yo- lo que me dijo me hizo recordar porque estaba tan deprimido, si así se podía llamar a la sensación que tenia

- Ella no puede, esta con su novio

- Con razón

- Con razón que?

- Con razón tu aptitud

- Que tiene que ver?

- Jonathan algunas veces eres tan lento, que no puedo creer que no entiendas

- La verdad es que no- Sentía que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi departamento

- John, espera que alguien esta en la puerta- deje el teléfono y corrí hacia la puerta, al abrirla me quede sorprendido, John estaba parado ahí

- Que haces?- me pregunto con una sonrisa muy divertida

- Nada, aquí hablando contigo- ambos nos reímos por mi comentario, el entro a mi departamento- porque no me dijiste que ya estabas viniendo?

- Porque hubiera arruinado la sorpresa, bueno vamos o que?

- Esta bien, me cambio y vamos- me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y nos fuimos a un restaurante a almorzar, el día estaba hermoso, había un gran sol y el cielo estaba muy celeste. En el camino la conté sobre mi estadía en Londres y lo emocionante de hacer una obra en otro país, también charlamos sobre Lea y su trabajo y le conté que volvería a participar en Glee, el me contó sobre como estaba su trabajo y sus cosas. Al llegar al restaurante, pedimos una mesa para almorzar afuera, ambos hicimos nuestros pedidos y mientras esperábamos, note que el no dejaba de mirarme

- Que me ves tanto?- dije sonriendo

- Traes una cara, pareces deprimido

- Disculpa, pero es la única que tengo

- Parece que solo sonríes si ella esta a tu lado

- De que hablas?- dije tratando de hacerme al desentendido

- Sabes de lo que hablo

- Porque siempre hablas de ese tema- dije un poco molesto

- Yo no dije nada aun

- Pero lo insinuaste

- Y tu porque siempre lo niegas

- Yo no niego nada

- Claro que si, sabes que conmigo no tiene que fingir- yo me sentía muy incomodo con la conversación- Jonathan no siempre tienes que ser el bueno, si algo te molesta solo dilo y ya

- Es que es difícil

- Lo se, si no querías que se fuera con su novio, se lo hubieras dicho

- Pero eso hubiera sido egoísta de mi parte, además el es su novio no yo

- Mira a mi me agrada mucho Theo y todo, pero no puedes cambiar lo que sientes, no puedes decir "no me gusta lo que siento y por eso lo voy a ignorar", sabes que no puedes

- Sabes que esta mal

- Porque estaría mal?

- Por dos razones principales, uno ella es mi mejor amiga y dos ella tiene novio

- Eso no son razones lógicas amigo, tienes que ser mas decidido- yo solo sonreí con amargura

- No todos podemos ser John Gallagher

- No tienes que ser como yo para ser sincero contigo mismo, porque no lo reconoces y ya- iba a contestarle pero de repente trajeron nuestros pedidos, cuando el mesero estaba entregándoles la comida, John no me dejaba de mirar y luego sonrío, eso si que no me gusto porque conociendo estaba pensando en decir algo que me avergonzara y de repente lo hizo

- Todavía la sigues besando cuando esta dormida?- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad, las personas que comían a nuestro lado nos miraron asombrados y el mesero nos miro sorprendido y asustado por el comentario de John, termino rápido lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse lo mas rápido que podía, yo me agarre la cabeza avergonzado por la situación, luego lo mire molesto

- No digas esas cosas y menos aquí

- Porque?- dijo inocentemente- además es verdad

- Porque alguien podría oírte

- No seas tan paranoico Jonathan

- Algunas veces no entiendo como eres mi amigo- el solo sonría por mi aptitud

- Todavía no me respondiste, todavía lo haces?

- Si sabes la respuesta porque me preguntas- el solo seguía sonriendo y luego me comenzó a comer, lo que me dijo me hizo que a mi mente me vinieran muchos recuerdos a mi mente, aunque no quería reconocerlo, John tenia razón, se que era algo mal pero no lo podía evitar, seguro soy algo así como un acosador o un abusador, he tratado de evitarlo muchas veces, pero cuando veo a Lea durmiendo a mi lado, se ve tan dulce y tan hermosa no lo puedo evitar. La primera vez que paso fue cuando fuimos a festejar mi primera participación en Glee, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, el programa realizaba un festejo, fuimos juntos ya que los dos participábamos en el programa, llevaba un vestido floral que le quedaba hermoso, ese día nos quedamos hasta tarde, por eso se quedo en mi casa a dormir. Era algo normal en nosotros, pero ella estaba saliendo con Theo y eso me incomodaba un poco porque el siempre la mantenía ocupada a su lado y ya pasaba poco tiempo a mi lado, esa noche ella se durmió antes que yo como siempre, pero sentía algo diferente cuando la abrase, fue una sensación tan extraña, ella dormía tan tranquila, no podía dejar de mirarla entonces no se como paso pero cuando me di cuanta ya la estaba besando, fue un beso muy simple pero se sintió tan bien, no era como los besos que interpretamos en nuestros trabajos, era una sensación dulce y placentera al mismo tiempo. Que se volvió una costumbre, sabia que no era correcto porque no tenia el permiso de Lea para hacerlo pero era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, pasaba antes de que pudiera pensar si era correcto o no, pero para mi desgracia una noche que estabas en mi casa, en algo así como una fiesta con mis amigos, entre ellos John, la lleve a dormir como siempre y la bese, pero el nos vio o mejor dicho el me vio, entonces tuve que contarle toda la verdad, el me dijo que no era nada malo, supongo que lo dijo porque es mi amigo, también prometió que no se lo contaría a nadie, lo que hago me hace sentir una sensación de culpabilidad me sigue, auque por alguna razón no eso no evita que lo vuelva a repetir cada vez que tengo una oportunidad. De repente escuche que John me llamaba

- Hey, estas en este planeta?- dijo sonriendo

- Al parecer no?- dije algo avergonzado

- Se nota, no me digas, estabas pensando el algo- dijo sonriendo- o mejor dicho en alguien

- No se porque siempre acepto venir contigo, siempre dices cosas para incomodarme

- Sabes porque lo haces?

- No, la verdad no se

- Porque soy tu amigo- yo solo le hice un gesto de cómo tu digas- y te lo voy a probar

- Como?

- Se que estas deprimido, no lo niegues te conozco

- Bueno y eso que?

- Como soy tu amigo te voy a ayudar- tomo su celular y busco un numero en su agenda y luego llamo

- Que haces?- le dije sorprendido

- Tu que crees?- dijo sonriendo, la verdad no tenia ni idea que locura pasaba por su cabeza, luego de un rato de llamar alguien contesto porque empezó a hablar

- Hola, como estas? Si yo estoy bien también, mira te llamo porque estoy tu me debes una- yo lo miraba extrañado porque no sabia con quien hablaba- anoche festejaron y sin mi por eso ahora debemos festejar otra vez, pero conmigo presente que te parece?- entonces me di cuenta de con quien hablaba- si el esta conmigo y esta de acuerdo, esta noche en el departamento de Jonathan, entonces cuento contigo?- yo le negó con la cabeza pero el solo sonreía y asentía- esta bien ahí nos vemos, nos vamos a divertir ya lo veras- dijo con una sonrisa malvada mirándome- si, yo también, adiós- y luego corto- ya escuchaste, esta noche tenemos una fiesta así que prepárate, ya invite a tu dama

- No me digas que hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?

- Claro llame a Lea y organizamos juntos una fiesta, así la veras, no es eso lo que quieres?

- Que? Cuando te dije que era lo que quería

- Hace un rato, con tu cara, pero si no quieres verla la vuelvo a llamar y le digo que todo se cancela- volvió a tomar su teléfono

- No!- luego di un suspiro profundo- Esta bien- dije resignado

- Que bueno, porque de todas formas no hubiera cancelado nada- luego se paro- y ahora vamos que tenemos mucho que comprar para la fiesta- me agarre la cabeza porque como había podido caer el su truco, debía saber que haría algo como eso, es mi amigo pero algunas veces solo me trae dolores de cabeza.

De ahí nos fuimos directo a comprar las cosas para la dichosa fiesta, una vez que terminamos, el siguiente paso era llegar a mi departamento y cocinar, seguramente John no me ayudaría porque es bastante malo para cocinar, eso era lo peor tendría que hacerlo todo yo. El dijo que se encargaría de llamar a los otros chicos para que viniera, algo tan simple pero según el muy importante porque sino no habría fiesta. Ya casi eran las 8 cuando la puerta empezó a sonar y John fue quien recibía a los invitados, yo estaba en la cocina cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo por la espalda y me cubrió los ojos

- Adivina quien soy?- dijo sonriendo, la recocí en seguida, por su perfume, su sonrisa, su voz

- Déjame adivinar?- dije misteriosamente- no se tal vez si me das una pista, pueda adivinar

- Bueno, déjame decirte que nunca en tu vida conocerás a alguien tan alegre y divertida como yo

- No se, tal vez seas un duendecito muy divertido- ella me soltó y me golpeo en el brazo

- Jonathan, que malo eres- dijo separándose y parándose frente a mi, yo solo sonreí

- Era una broma, no te enojes- luego la abrace y ella me correspondió. Luego me miro lo que estaba haciendo

- Quieres que te ayude?

- Claro- ambos nos pusimos a terminar la comida- que bueno que alguien me ayuda, porque sabes que con John no se puede contar- ella comenzó a reírse

- Seguro te hizo hacer todo a ti

- Tu que crees?- luego vi que John me hizo una seña, de que nadie tenia el camino libre- viniste sola?

- Si- dijo un poco triste- Es que con Theo tuvimos un problema

- Ah- no quise preguntar nada más, para incomodarla

Terminamos de hacer todo y los invitados empezaron a llegar, la fiesta estuvo tranquila, todos nos divertimos. Todo fue terminando y los invitados fueron yéndose, los últimos que quedamos fuimos John, Lea y yo. Ella estaba súper cansada, así que se despidió de John y se fue a dormir a mi cama, yo me quede despidiéndome de John

- Bueno, mejor me voy porque ya es tarde

- Esta bien, que te vaya bien- le dije dándole un abrazo

- Oye, después no digas que no hago nada por ti

- Ya se, deja de decir eso

- Bueno, después me llamas y me cuentas que paso- dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo cerré la puerta

- Adiós John- dije suspirando

Me fui a mi habitación y ella estaba dormida, me acerque y apenas me acerque a ella, me abrazo muy fuerte mi corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, la contemple por un rato hasta que volvió a pasar, la bese, algunas cosas son tan difíciles de entender porque se que esto es algo que no debe pasar mas pero por alguna razón no quiero que se detengo y por mi mente solo pasa una cosa como algo que se siente tan bien, puede ESTAR TAN MAL.


	4. Chapter 4

¿ESTA MAL? Parte 4

Me desperté a la mañana, con la misma sensación de la noche anterior, ese sueño extraño de nuevo, ¿me pregunto cuando se acabaran? o ¿cuando al menos podré ver de quien son eso besos tan dulces?. Termine de despertar para encontrarme durmiendo acurrucada junto a Jonathan, el me envolvía en un abrazo, debo decir que me encanta levantarme de esta manera, junto a mi mejor amigo, lo admiro por un rato pero el parece continuar profundamente dormido, acaricie sus hermosos rizos, su cabello es muy lindo, siempre he dicho que lo hace lucir sexy, el no estaba tan convencido, pero yo estoy segura que nadie podría resistirse a su encantadores rizos, su sonrisa adorable y sus ojos celeste como el mar . Después me levante y fui al baño, mientras me cepillaba los dientes se me ocurrió devolver la gentileza que tuvo Jonathan el día anterior, así que me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, lo primero que hice fue poner música de su reproductor de música que estaba en el lugar, compartimos el gusto musical, es gracioso que hasta eso compartamos, creo que para cualquier persona aleja nuestra relación llegaría a ser un tanto extraña, pero para mi es normal y muy agradable, no se que haría sin el, luego sonreí con amargura ante ese pensamiento, porque es justo la razón por la cual discutí con mi novio. El no llega a entender mi relación con Jonathan, muchas de las cosas que hacemos le parecen raras y sobre todo se fastidia cuando paso mucho tiempo a su lado, no me gusta pensar mal de Theo pero recuerdo que cuando le conté que Jonathan si iría de viaje por varios meses, llegue a pensar que el estaba feliz por la noticia, tal vez había sido solo era mi imaginación. Yo quiero muchísimo a Theo y trato de entenderlo porque se que debe ser difícil compartir a la persona que amas con alguien mas pero le explicado millones de veces que Jonathan y yo no nos miramos de esa manera, porque estoy completamente convencida que el no siente nada por mi, es raro porque en una época de mi vida eso me hace sentir un poco triste y la verdad es que no se porque, yo simple supe que el nunca me amaría de esa manera, pero no evito que mi corazón se sienta decepcionada de alguna manera, pero aprendí a superarlo y a mirarlo solo como un amigo, ahora lo único que debe preocuparme es cuidar nuestra amistad, ya no tengo que preocuparme por sentimientos confusos y eso, por lo menos eso es lo que espero.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, escuche una música que no entendía porque estaba ahí, era navideña pero Jonathan la tenia entre sus favoritas, no reconocí al instante la melodía pero a medida que iba sonando me di cuenta que canción era. Empecé a sonreír de alegría al recordar que la cantamos juntos para navidad, me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Jonathan riéndose de mí, yo puse en pausa la canción y lo mire

- Van a pensar que estas loca- dijo riéndose de mí

- Porque no hice nada fuera de lo común- dije inocentemente

- Te parece normal estar riéndote sola en medio de mi cocina- luego se acerco a mi y puso su manos sobre mis hombros- yo no me considero muy normal, pero eso es raro hasta para mi

- Jonathan- le conteste molesta- eres un malvado, antes de llamarme loca, primero debes preguntarme porque me reía- dije irónicamente

- Bueno, para mi ninguna respuesta justifica este comportamiento alocado- yo lo empuje pero despacio y me senté en la mesa un poco molesta porque el no dejaba de reírse, se acerco y se sentó en la silla de al lado- bueno, no te enojes solo era una broma- yo lo mire todavía un poco molesta, y el sabia que no lo iba a perdonar así de fácil, dio un suspiro y luego utilizo una táctica que siempre le funciona- Lea hermosa, talentosisima y súper gentil, puedes perdonarme por favor- yo comencé a reír, porque lo hice caer otra vez

- Claro que te disculpo- dije sonriendo- pero no estaba enojada- ahora era yo quien se reía de el

- Eres una malvada, me hiciste creer que te habías enojado

- Te hice caer otra vez, no puedo creer que después de tantos años que nos conocemos sigues cayendo

- La verdad es que ni yo se como caigo- ambos emperezamos a reír- y dime por fin, de que sonreías

- De la canción la que tienes en tu reproductor, recordé que la cantamos juntos para navidad, lo recuerdas?

- Si lo recuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce- quieres cantarla otra vez?

- Estas loco, todavía no es navidad

- Si pero no hay que esperar que sea Diciembre para que lo sea, que este sea nuestra navidad adelantada- yo sonreía por su comentario porque no podía decir cosas mas dulces

- Esta bien- el se dirigió al reproductor, mientras yo me recostaba un poco sobre la mesa, la música comenzó a sonar y el volvió a sentarse a mi lado, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a cantar (I'll Be Home for Christmas- Estaré en casa para Navidad)

I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents under the tree<p>

Christmas eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams <p>

En mitad de la música el hizo que me levantara como aquella vez y bailamos juntos mientras sonriamos, esos momentos llenaban mi corazón de mucha alegría pero también de otros sentimientos que me prometí a mi misma que olvidaría

I'll be home, I'll be home  
>If only in my dreams<br>I'll be home, I'll be home  
>If only in my dreams<p>

I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
>Even more than I usually do<br>And although I know it's a long road back  
>I promise you<p>

I'll be home for Christmas  
>You can count on me<br>Please have snow and mistletoe  
>And presents under the tree<p>

Christmas eve will find me  
>Where the love light gleams<br>I'll be home for Christmas  
>If only in my dreams<p>

I'll be home, I'll be home  
>If only in my dreams<p>

La canción termino y le di un beso en la mejilla como esa noche, luego el me abrazo muy fuerte, por supuesto yo le correspondí, parecía que ninguno quería soltarse, hasta que caí en cuenta que tenia que terminar de preparar el desayuno.

- Jonathan, tengo que terminar el desayuno- el me soltó, me pareció que estaba un poco sonrojado, quizás solo era mi imaginación, porque no había razón para que el lo hiciera, seguí preparando el desayuno, mientras el fue a cambiarse, cuando volvió tenia un libreto en la mano

- Tengo una gran idea?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Que es?- dije sin dejar de preparar el desayuno

- Que tal si practicamos la escena de Jesse y Rachel- me pareció extraño su petición, sobre todo porque en estos momentos no creo que se lo mas conveniente, por lo menos para mi

- Cual escena?

- La del anuncio a Rachel, cuando Jesse le dice que va a ser la solista- yo me puse súper nerviosa, porque esa escena implicaba un beso

- No se- dijo un poco nerviosa- Mejor otro día

- Pero en unos días empiezo a grabar de nuevo y quiero empezar sabiendo algo

- Bueno, si tu quieres empezamos con la escena cuando aparece por primera vez Jesse y canta Rolling in the deep junto con Rachel, no te parece mejor?- dije tratando de cambiar la escena

- Pero eso escena la practicaremos muchas veces porque lleva música y tendremos que grabar la música primero, pero esta otra no y es una de las escenas mas difíciles para nuestros personajes no te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa para convencerme

- Es que no se?- el puso una cara de decepción, lo que por supuesto me hizo ceder a su petición- Esta bien, pero prométeme que vamos a ser serios, de acuerdo?

- Claro, yo soy siempre serio, cuando has visto que me ria entre escenas?- era un mentiroso muchas veces mientras ensayamos se ria hasta desmayarse y ahora se hacia el inocente, por eso le di una mirada "ya no mientas"

- Bueno, no me mires así, te prometo que haré lo posible para no arruinarla

- Bueno comencemos supongo- dije dando un suspiro

La escena se veía muy bien, Jonathan era un gran actor se aprendió el guión muy rápido, el papel de Jesse fue hecho para el, sabia que gestos hacer, como contestar, era perfecto, yo hice mi parte con Rachel y luego venia el supuesto beso, yo pare ahí porque eso si que me asustaba, era un conflicto suficientemente grande para mi pensar que tenia que besarlo en la escena de verdad

- Porque cortas la escena?- dijo con una sonrisa

- Como que porque?- dije nerviosa- Porque no es necesario hacer esa parte, además tu y yo ya hemos hecho muchas escenas de besos como para tener la necesidad de practicar- la verdad es que ni yo misma estaba muy convencida pero que iba a hacer, no se si mi pobre corazón resistiría semejante escena y menos ahora que estoy muy confundida

- Lea, que dices?- dijo con una sonrisa- sabes que para que una escena parezca real hay que asegurarse de que se vea creíble y eso solo lo lograremos si practicamos, además esa era la parte mas importante porque en ese solo momento se puede decidir el futuro de nuestro personajes, no te parece?- dijo muy convencido, yo sabia que tenia razón pero tenia miedo

- Esta bien- dije resignada, el sonrío satisfecho por mi declaración

- Bueno volvemos a hacer la escena o continuamos desde donde nos quedamos?

- Como tu quieras?

- Bueno, entonces mejor comencemos otra vez

Volvimos a repetir la escena pero esta vez hasta el final, el se acerco a mi para besarme, mi corazón saltaba como loco, trataba de tranquilizarme pero no lograba nada, al contrario cada vez centímetro que se acercaba a mi lo sentía como si fuera en cámara lenta. Yo estaba quieta como piedra y fue el quien me beso, apenas sus labios tocaron los míos subí mis manos subieron para poder abrazar a Jonathan y el puso las suyas sobre mi cintura para que nuestros se acercaron, si no fuera una actuación pensaría que de verdad nos estábamos besando. O tal vez solo era mi tonta ilusión, nos separemos después de unos segundos

- Eso si que salio bien- dijo con una sonrisa

- Eso parece- dije nerviosa e incomoda con la situación

- Pero dime? Crees Rachel y Jesse se besarían de esta forma?

- Supongo- me puse a terminar el desayuno para evitar tener que mirarlo

- Yo creo que no- dije dudoso- que tal si ensayamos otra forma?

- No- dije nerviosa, el me miro muy extrañado- digo, mejor no, es que tengo que terminar el desayuno

- Pero es que la escena quedara incompleta, además ya casi terminas- yo no sabia que mas inventar, tenia que resignarme

- Bueno, que tal si seguimos cuando terminemos de desayunar

- Esta bien- dijo con una gran sonrisa

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, charlamos y nos reímos los dos, el me contaba muchas cosas de su viaje y lo satisfactoria que le pareció haber ido, yo le hable sobre el programa y sobre mi película, el todo el tiempo me hacia bromas. Terminamos el desayuno y luego limpiamos juntos, cuando termine estaba lista para irme, parecía que Jonathan había olvidado el ensayo y para mi fue un alivio, empecé a despedirme de el

- Bueno, fue lindo estar contigo pero ahora que mejor me voy a mi casa

- Si, de seguro debes estar cansada

- Algo- dije asintiendo con la cabeza- bueno me voy, caminamos hasta la puerta y cuando estaba apunto de abrirla para irme el me llamo

- Lea- me di la vuelta para verlo, el estaba muy cerca de mi y yo me puse nerviosa otra vez, se acerco y me beso, yo no estaba segura de corresponderle pero fue un impulso que no pude controlar, fue un beso simple pero muy lindo, nos separamos y el sonrío- Creo que ese es el beso que debemos hacer, estoy seguro que Jesse y Rachel se besarían de esa manera, no lo crees?

- Si- dije casi petrificada por todo lo que mi corazón y mi cabeza sentían- Mejor me voy- el me dio un beso en la mejilla, salí lo mas rápido que pude de ahí, con el corazón saltando a mil por segundo, subí a mi auto y estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que me iba a dar un infarto, tenia que hablar con alguien porque sino iba a estallar, tomo mi celular todavía temblaba por la sensación que tenia, marque un numero y luego alguien me contesto del otro lado

- Hola- dijo una voz muy suave

- Hola, Dianna- dije nerviosa

- Lea, que pasa?, estas bien?-

- Necesito hablar con alguien por favor ven a mi casa- dije casi llorando

- Llamo a los chicos y voy para allá, tu solo cálmate

- Por favor apúrate

- De acuerdo, por favor trate de calmarte, si? Nos vemos enseguida

- Si

Me fui derecho a mi casa, me senté y espere, porque esto me tenia que pasar a mi y justo con Jonathan, pensé que todo estos sentimientos se habían quedado en el pasado, porque justo ahora que voy a tener que estar muy cerca de el otra vez, tantas cosas en mi cabeza, de repente alguien toco el timbre y fui muy rápido a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba parada Dianna, Chris y Amber, frente de mi y eso fue todo lo que pude aguantar, me puse a llorar como una tonta, ellos me abrazaron muy fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarme

- Que paso?- me pregunto Dianna

- Jonathan- solo tuve que decir su nombre para que ellos supieran de que se trataba

- No te preocupes amiga- me dijo Amber- si te hace sentir mejor solo llora, nosotros estaremos aquí para cuando te calmes

- Si, cuando te sientas mejor- dijo Chris

- Porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi?- no entendía nada, porque que no puede ser- todo esto ESTA MAL- dije casi en un susurro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gelen**: ante todo gracias por seguir mi historia, ante tu duda en este capitulo aclarare toda la situación y ya veras, después me dices si te gusta

**Aryan Black**: Gracias por comentar mi historia, espero que te siga gustando mucho

**AGUSTINA:** Quiero agradecerte muchísimo porque eres seguidora de todas mis

historias y eso me encanta de verdad me pone muy feliz que te guste como escribo

Solo quiero aclarar que amo el St Berry por eso escribo tanto sobre el y el Groffchele es todavía mas genial, seguro ya lo notaron, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia.

¿ESTA MAL? Parte 5

Las cosas no están saliendo para nada como imaginaba, a veces no yo se que hago, lo que termina haciendo por que ella solo me bese aunque sea solo una escena, siempre he tratado de ser una persona educada y muy respetuosa de los sentimientos de los demás pero por alguna razón no puedo entender como es que no puedo entender que Lea no es para mi, es mas que ya es de otro y que tengo que respetar eso, porque las cosas tienen que ser así de difíciles. Estaba otra vez solo en mi casa con esa sensación de vacío que me deja cada vez que se va y sobre todo con una extraño sentimiento que siento desde que Lea me dijo que tiene novio, John siempre me dice que son celos porque el solo pensar que ella va a estar con el me pone muy tenso y molesto, preferiría estar ahí entre ellos dos, siendo visto por Theo como el mal tercio pero por lo menos sabría que pasaría entre ellos y no estar aquí en mi casa pensando que seguro ella esta con el divergiéndose sin mi, eso me duele.

El teléfono de mi casa sonó y fui sin nada de apuro a contestar

- Hola- dije sin ánimo

- Deja vu- me dijo John del otro lado, lo reconoce por su voz

- Que dices?- dije confundido

- Deja vu, no sabes que es la sensación de hacer algo que ya se ha hecho antes

- Y eso, porque me lo dices ahora?

- Porque seguro tu estas haciendo algo que ya has hecho antes

- Que?

- Estar solo en tu casa con cara de deprimido porque Lea se fue y no fuiste capaz de retenerla- dijo con una voz de sabelotodo

- Como sabes eso?- dije molesto

- Simple- dijo rápidamente- porque te conozco y se que tu amabilidad o educación como tu le dices no te permite decir lo que sientes porque piensas que es incorrecto, dime si me equivoco

- No, no te equivocas como siempre- dije molesto- tu siempre tienes la razón

- Bueno, pero no te molestes conmigo yo no tengo la culpa de nada- era cierto John siempre a tratado de ayudarme y soy yo el tonto que nunca le hace caso

- Disculpa es que esta situación me va a volver loco

- Te entiendo- luego hubo un silencio entre los dos- quieres que vaya y hablemos del tema?

- No, creo que necesito pensar, además tú siempre estas conmigo y pierdes tu tiempo de hacer tus cosas

- Jonathan sabes que soy tu amigo y no me molesta

- Lose pero aun así me hace sentir como una carga

- Ese es el problema

- Cual?- dije confundido

- Que siempre eres tan bueno con todos y por eso no puedes decir muchas veces lo que quieres o pedir lo que necesitas

- Eso no es cierto- dije seguro

- Claro que si, porque si no fueras como eres, ya lo hubieras dicho a Lea lo que sientes, pero como estimas mucho a Theo no lo haces y como tienes miedo de incomodar a Lea no dices nada y te aguantas todo- yo me agarre la cabeza- dime si no tengo razón?

- Tal vez- dije resignado

- Escucha amigo- dijo con una voz de tranquilidad- si la quieres solo dilo de una vez y ya no te sentirás así, por lo menos sabrás que ella sabes lo que sientes, sabes que si te quedas callado será peor ya vez lo que paso por no decir la verdad antes- sabia muy bien a que se refería

- Decirlo es fácil pero hacerlo es otra cosa

- Siempre decir la verdad termina siendo el camino mas fácil- yo me quede en silencio pensando- Mira te dejo para que lo pienses pero voy a pasar por ti a la tarde para que salgamos a caminar o algo y no acepto un no por respuesta- como siempre se termina haciendo lo que dice el sargento John Gallagher Jr., me reí ante ese pensamiento

- Lo que usted diga señor- dije riéndome

- No te hagas el gracioso y nos vemos- dijo riéndose de mi comentario

- Si adiós- dije cortando

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo John, la verdad siempre terminaba siendo el mejor camino, yo mismo siempre lo he pensado y practicado durante mi vida, pero algo cambio y de repente ya no podía ser sincero con ella en cuanto a mis sentimientos y porque? por una simple razón, ella creía que yo era gay, pero es que hasta yo lo creía antes porque nunca me habían gustado las chicas hasta que conocí a Lea y aun cuando me daba cuenta que me gustaba me parecía que era porque pasaba mucho tiempo con ella nada mas después de mucho tiempo recién pude caer en que lo que sentía por ella no era un simple gusto, sino algo mas profundo que me daba hasta miedo algunas veces, aun recuerdo perfectamente como comenzó

Yo conocí a Lea durante las audiciones para mi primer gran papel en Broadway en _Spring Awakening_, ella siempre fue muy amable y atenta conmigo, me dijo muchas cosas buenas para que yo pudiera ganarme el papel de Melchor y desde ese momento supe que ella era una persona muy especial, por su forma de hablar, de cantar, de sonreír, en el ambiente del espectáculo es muy difícil encontrar una persona que sea buena y atenta, casi todos son malvados y muy competitivos, hacen muchas cosas para obtener los papeles que buscan pero ella fue todo lo contrario conmigo y eso me sorprendí muchísimo, después de la audición no volví a verla hasta que nos presentaron a todo el elenco. Ese día ella y John llegaron junto con el director de lo obra, todos comentaban que ellos fueron los primeros en ser elegidos para su papel además decían que eran los favoritos del director. Tal vez por eso al principio todos los miraba y trataban con ciertos celos, el director se paro delante de nosotros con ellos dos acompañando, mire a Lea que en cuanto me vio me sonrío y me saludo, yo le devolví el saludo. Y luego el director comenzó a hablar, todos nos quedamos callados y nos limitados a escuchar

- Bueno, yo soy Michael Mayer y voy a dirigir esta obra espero mucho profesionalismo de parte de todos, eso es lo mas importante, entendieron?- todos estábamos nerviosismos y nadie se animaba a hablar así que solo nos limitados a asentir, el parece que se dio cuenta de nuestro estado- pero chicos, esto no es el ejercito, si tienen algo que decir díganlo ahora- pero aun así nadie dijo nada, el miro a Lea y John y les dijo algo pero fue muy bajo así que no se entendió- Ya que nadie tiene nada que decir, mejor pasemos a las presentaciones, Lea y John serán quienes que se presenten primero para romper un poco el hielo, luego se presentara el otro protagonista de la obra- dijo indicándome y todos se voltearon a verme yo me puse nervioso, Lea y John me miraron y se rieron seguro por la cara que tenia, la primera en presentarse fue ella

- Bueno mi nombre es Lea Michele y soy de aquí de Nueva York, tengo 18 años y yo seré quien interpretara a Wendla- luego nos sonrío a todos- espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que lleguemos a ser muy buenos compañeros

- Ya deja de sonreír, los va a asustar- dijo John y todos nos reímos por su comentario

- Solo quería ser amigable- dijo ella un poco molesta

- Ya se solo bromeaba- dijo el envolviéndola en un abrazo, eso nos hizo pensar que ellos eran mas que solo compañeros- Bueno creo que es mi turno, mi nombre es John Gallagher Jr, tengo que decir el Jr porque si no me confunden con mi papá- todos volvimos a reír- soy de Wilmington Delaware por si alguien le interesa y tengo 21 años, que mas quieren saber?- dijo muy amablemente

- Tal vez que papel harás?- dijo Lea irónicamente

- Ha si, lo olvide, disculpen yo seré Moritz Stiefel

- Bueno chicos ellos son los dos protagonistas

- Y como moriremos hasta el final de la obra tendrán que aguantarnos- no dejábamos de reírnos por los comentarios de John

- Pero falta el otro protagonista- dijo Lea mirándome- quieres presentarte por favor- todos me miraron y yo me puse un tanto incomodo

- Claro, mi nombre es Jonathan Groff, tengo 21 años, soy de Lancaster Pensilvania y seré quien interprete el papel de Melchoir Gabor, también me gustaría que nos lográramos llevar bien y que lleguemos a ser buenos compañeros- todos me sonrieron y Lea me aplaudió provocando que todas la siguieran, eso me hizo sentir un poco mas seguro

- Lea este es de los tuyos- escuche cuando John le dijo con una sonrisa a Lea, ella un golpe en el brazo- Pero si es verdad- dije el riéndose

Todos los chicos se presentaron de a uno: Laura Pereyra era Ilse, Jonathan B. Wright- Hänschen, Skylar Astin- Georg, Lilli Cooper- Martha, Gedeón Glick- Ernst, Brian Charles Johnson- Otto, Phoebe Strole- Anna y Remy Zaken era Thea, una vez que terminaron el director nos pidió que ensayáramos, el primer numero en conjunto, después de varios ensayos todo salio muy bien, el numero impresiono hasta el director porque solo era nuestro primer numero. Ese día nos dejaron ir a almorzar y vi que varios chicos del elenco ya se juntaban en conjunto, yo seguía sin hablar con nadie, pero luego vi que John y Lea se acercaron a mí.

- Hola- dijo Lea con una gran sonrisa, John estaba aun lado

- Hola- dije también con una sonrisa

- Jonathan verdad?-

- Si

- Bueno nosotros vamos a almorzar juntos, porque no viernes con nosotros?

- Pero no los molestaría?

- Claro que no- dijo John acercándose y apoyándose sobre Lea, el era muy alto y ella era muy pequeña

- John tiene razón será todo un placer que nos acompañes, además será bueno que nos conozcamos mejor

- Si- dijo John- Mira que tendrás que aguantarnos por mucho tiempo y mejor si nos llevamos bien, además así te acostumbraras a Lea, mira que trabajar con ella es difícil- ella lo empujo un poco

- John- dijo molestas

- Es una broma, el lo sabe, no te enojes

- Olvida lo las tonterías que dice este chico y acompáñanos, también irán la mayoría del elenco- me dijo Lea

- En serio, bueno entonces vamos- luego nos fuimos a comprar comida, Lea y John estuvieron siempre conmigo.

Los días fueron pasando y cada día me volvía mas amigo de todos pero en especial de John y Lea aunque había una diferencia entre la relación que tenia con ambos, con el me volví mas compañero es decir verdaderos amigos, pero con ella era diferente nos volvimos casi inseparables, compartíamos casi todo, muchas noches nos quedábamos juntos viendo películas o salíamos a divertirnos, yo vivía muy lejos del teatro así que ella muchas veces me dejaba que me quedara en su casa, ahí conocí a sus padres con quienes aun me llevo muy bien, son como tíos para mi, cada vez que conocía mas a Lea, mas quería estar a su lado.

Durante los primeros meses del inicio de la obra todo iba de maravilla, nos todo el elenco era muy unido, pero ninguno como nosotros tres, pero un buen día las cosas cambiaron por completo, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fuimos a comer todos juntos y estábamos charlando cuando la de la nada surge el tema de las relaciones, todos contaban si tenían pareja o les gustaba alguien

- Y tu John, te gusta alguien en particular?- le preguntaron las chicas

- Se puede decir que si- dijo sonriendo, yo sabia que hablaba de Lea, porque el siempre la mira de una manera extraña, lo raro es que hasta esta hora no se halla animado a decir nada, pero la verdad yo esperaba que siguiera así porque hubiera gustado que ellos dos salieran, el me miro- y tu Johnny?, te gusta alguien?

- A mi?- dije un tanto nervioso, no me gusta hablar mucho de mi vida personal- no, no, nadie- todos los chicos se reían

- No mientas- dijo John

- No miento- dije seguro- porque lo haría?

- No se, porque quieres esconder algo- dijo empujándome un poco- que escondes picaron

- Nada

- John tiene razón, todos aquí somos amigos, puedes contarnos- dijo Lea con una sonrisa- cuéntanos quien te gusta

- Es que yo soy…- me quede callado

- Eres que?- dijo John

- Soy gay- dije todos me miraron sorprendidos y aturdidos por la noticia, me hicieron sentir un tanto incomodo, luego no volvimos a hablar del tema, Lea estaba a mi lado sentada tomo mi mano para que me sintiera mejor. Los días pasaron y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad después de mi noticia a excepción de John que casi no me hablaba, Lea dijo que no me preocupara pero me hacia sentir muy mal la situación, así que decidí acercarme a el para charlar, tal ves le había molestado o incomodado mi anuncio, el se estaba cambio

- Hola

- Hola- me dijo sin mirarme

- Podemos hablar?

- No lo estamos haciendo- dijo con un tono muy frió

- Porque te compartas así?- la verdad estaba muy confundido, el era un buen amigo, no sabia que me rechazaría por algo así

- Porque me molestan que mientan- dijo molesto

- Yo?-dije extrañado- cuando mentí?

- No te hagas al disimulado

- De que hablas

- De lo que dijiste el otro día en el almuerzo

- Sobre que soy gay

- Si sobre eso- dijo molesto

- Que tiene de malo, no sabia que eres de eso que rechaza a las personas por su condición

- Y no lo soy- dijo seguro- somos amigos y por mi podrías ser de otro planeta y no me incomodaría para ser tu amigo, pero si me molesta que no seas sincero

- No se de hablas, en serio- deje yo también molesto

- Porque dices que eres gay, cuando no lo eres

- Y tu como sabes que no lo soy?- dije levantando la voz

- Porque me doy cuenta

- Ha si y dime porque?

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta y contéstame con la verdad, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

- Haz tenido novio?

- No

- Haz besado a un chico?

- No

- Entonces como sabes que eres gay?

- Porque nunca me gustaron las chicas

- Ha si?- dijo muy irónicamente- solo por eso sabes que eres gay

- Si- dije muy seguro

- Bueno ahora contentamente algo

- Dime

- Te gusta Lea?

- Ella es muy hermosa

- Que sientes cuando estas a su lado

- Me siento extrañamente feliz y no se raro

- Te han dado ganas de besarla alguna vez?

- No- dije nervioso

- No me mientas- dijo muy seguro

- Algunas veces

- Ahora quiero que reflexiones- dijo tomándome por los hombros- crees que si fueras gay te gustaría una chica, crees que la mirarías como la miras y que te gustaría besarla

- Supongo que no- dije confundido

- Mira Jonathan, voy a ser muy sincero contigo, te habrás dado cuenta que a mi me gusta ella- yo asentí con la cabeza- pero se que ella es mi amiga y eso nunca cambiara, sabes como lo se, porque ella siempre encasilla a las personas en un rango

- Como es eso?

- Si eres su amigo serás su amigo para siempre, así de simple y para ella yo soy su amigo y tu- dijo mirándome fijamente- por haber dicho eso serás su mejor amigo gay y créeme que lamentaras haber dicho eso sin haberlo pensado dos veces

- Porque lo dices?

- Porque pronto te darás cuenta lo que sientes realmente por ella y será muy difícil para ti esa situación

Luego se fue y me dejo pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, es gracioso que entonces no terminaba de entender lo que me dijo ese día, pero ahora se a que se refería.


	6. Parte 5 Continuación

Esta Mal? Parte 5 Continuación

Estaba parado mirando por la ventana, ya habían pasados más o menos 6 horas desde que John me había llamado, es raro porque mi estado de animo no acompañaba para nada el día, afuera había un sol hermoso, pero yo me sentía triste y afligido por recordar tantas cosas que hice mal. Tengo que admitir que John tiene mucha razón cuando dice que soy muy complaciente con los demás, a pesar de sentirme muy mal siempre tengo una sonrisa para todos sin importar lo que suceda, nunca demuestro lo que realmente siento a excepción de Lea. Con ella siempre fue diferente, ni siquiera con mis padres puede ser así, le puedo demostrar todos mis sentimientos; tristeza, alegría, enojo, soledad, decepción, entre otros muchos y lo mejor de eso es que ella siempre ha estado ahí, para compartir mis malos y buenos momentos. Pero eso cambio cuando me di cuenta lo que me sucedía con ella, no podía compartir el único sentimiento que me llenaba de alegría y al mismo tiempo miedo con la única persona podía comprenderme, así que hice lo único que se podía hacer en una situación como esta: ocultar todo lo que sentía por ella. Ella siempre me dice que me quiere, pero se que no de la misma manera que yo lo hago, Lea me tiene cariño de amigos, pero no de amor de pareja, lo que resulta muy doloroso para mi.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi celular, me acerque a contestar para darme una terrible sorpresa sobre quien me llamaba

- Hola- conteste un poco incomodo

- Hola Jhonny, que haces?- me contesto del otra lado Theo

- Nada, aquí esperando a John

- Ha si- no se escuchaba muy bien, parece que estaba llamándome desde muy lejos- y para que los esperas?

- Vamos a salir, creo que quiere caminar o algo así- conteste sonriendo- tu sabes que es el, resulta imposible decir que no a algo

- Entiendo lo que dices- luego se quedo callado- Jonathan te llamo porque necesito que me hagas un gran, pero gran favor- Era yo quien ahora se quedaba callado y acompañado por un muy largo suspiro

- Dime que necesitas?

- Es sobre Lea, necesito tu ayuda- sabia que era algo como eso, pero que mas podía hacer, negarme y decirle que estoy enamorado de ella

- Que quieres que haga?- le conteste resignado

- Supongo que sabrás que discutimos- sonaba mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta

- Si, algo escuche

- Bueno, quiero arreglarlo, pero primero necesito que ella quiera hablar conmigo

- De que hablas?- pregunte confundido

- No me responde el teléfono desde anoche, la llame como un millón de veces pero nada

- ha- fue lo único que me podía salir- pero tal vez se le arruino el celular- escuche como el ser reía

- No te ofendas Jonathan pero eres un poco ingenuo, parece que no conoces a Lea- no quería decir nada, pero me parece que el que no conocía a Lea era el, ella casi nunca deja de atenderte el teléfono, seguro le esta pasando algo y eso me hizo preocuparme

- Desde cuando dices que no te atiende el teléfono?

- Desde anoche, es que discutimos por la tarde y…- se quedo callado- sabes que Jonathan preferiría hablar esto en persona, puedo ir a tu casa- dude unos momentos en contestar, no es que Theo no me agrade pero su compañía me hace sentir cierta incomodidad, debe ser porque se para hablando de Lea todo el tiempo como si fuera solo de ella- Jonathan? Estas ahí?

- Ah, disculpa, me quede pensando

- Si lo note- dijo sonriendo- entonces puedo ir o estas ocupado?

- No, lo que pasa es que como te dije voy a salir con John y el vendrá a buscarme en cualquier momento

- Entiendo- tenia una voz de resignando y triste, eso me hizo sentir mal

- Pero porque no vienes con nosotros- sabia que iba a lamentar haber dicho eso, pero que mas podía hacer, negarle mi ayuda, estaría mal o no?

- Eso seria fabuloso, voy para allá, espérenme por favor

- Claro, te esperamos- luego corte la llamada

Espero poder estar viví cuando el llegue porque si John se entera lo que hice, no le va a gustar nada. Y para mi suerte escuche que tocaban la puerta y por supuesto sabia de quien se trataba, cuando la abrí el estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa

- Y que cuentas amigo?- el procedió a entrar a mi departamento

- Nada bueno- conteste tratando de disimular

- Estas listo para irnos?

- Si, pero antes… tenemos que esperar a alguien- el me miro sorprendido y luego puso una cara de alegría

- No me digas que por fin te animaste- dijo dándome palmadas en el hombro- y invitaste a tu dama, ya era hora

- No, no invite a Lea- el cambio la cara

- Entonces a quien?- la puerta sonó y me voltee a abrirla para encontrarme con Theo

- Hola chicos- nos saludo. John estaba con la boca abierta y sorprendido

- Hola- conteste con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de mirar la cara de John

- Y como están?- pregunto amablemente

- Bien- le respondí, John lo miraba con cierto recelo

- Bien y muy sorprendido de verte amigo- dijo dándole una abrazo, pero mientras lo hacia me decía algo, yo no entendía muy bien pero seguro me estaba diciendo ¿Qué hace el aquí?

- John, Theo vino porque lo invite a ir con nosotros no te molesta verdad?

- Como me va a molestar- puso una sonrisa un tanto forzada

- Que bueno, por un minuto pensé que no te agradaba mucho la idea- comento Theo

- Para nada- luego hubo un silencio- Y supongo que ya están listo los dos?- pregunto John

- Si

- Vamos- cerré la puerta de mi casa, en eso se escucho que el teléfono de Theo sonó y el contesto, iba delante no nosotros hablando. John no decía nada lo que me incomodaba mas, seguramente estaba muy molesto por no haberle comentado nada de que Theo nos acompañaría

- Disculpa que no te avisara, pero es que me llamo 5 minutos antes que tú llegaras, seguro solo te incomodamos

- Por mi esta bien Jonathan, la pregunta en este caso es si tu estas incomodo?- me quede mirando sin contestar nada. Bajamos muy rápido y subimos al auto de John, nos fuimos directo al parque centra que esta cerca de mi departamento, charlamos de muchas cosas, por suerte nada referido a Lea, porque estaba seguro que solo lograría incomodarme mas de lo que seguro se notaba que estaba. Al llegar al parque nos sentamos en unos mesones que estaban a un costado, daban una visión muy linda de todo el lugar

- Chicos este lugar es genial- nos comento Theo con una gran sonrisa- hace mucho que no venia- miraba para todos lados

- Si, genial- contesto desganado John, ganándose una mala mirada mía- y dime Theo que haces últimamente?, hace mucho que no sales con nosotros- le pregunto con un tono irónico

- Es que…- nos miro fijamente- no se ofenden si les digo algo

- Claro que no- le respondí intrigado

- Prefiero pasar tiempo a solas con Lea, ustedes saben entre el su trabajo y sus compromisos no tiene mucho tiempo para mi, por eso prefiero que pasemos mas tiempo como pareja, para estar juntos, como novios que somos- el no dejaba de sonreír, pero su comentario sola logro hacerme sentir irritado y perturbado pero por supuesto que yo solo le sonreía para que el no se diera cuenta, John no dejaba de mirarlo raro y mas todavía con la que había dicho- Supongo que se imaginaran lo difícil que será mantener una relación así?

- Me lo imagino- John la contesto con un tono sarcástico, yo permanecí callado- pero aun así, Lea siempre pasa tiempo con nosotros y a ti no te veo, no será que alguno de nosotros te incomoda con nuestra presencia?- el lo miro como si hubiera justo en el clavo por su comentario

- No, para nada- respondió un tanto nervioso- si ustedes son mis amigos, como dices eso

- Tranquilízate, solo era una broma- luego le dio unas palmadas en el hombro- Tu sabes esa clase de bromas que nos hacemos entre amigos, o no Jhonny?- dijo mirándome- yo siempre te la hago verdad?

- Si, no sabes lo divertido que puede llegar a ser- respondí con una gran sonrisa, pero por supuesto fingida, porque no quiero sonar como un mal amigo, pero John tiene un carácter y un humor un tanto raros y hasta a veces incómodos

- Pero dinos a que se debe el placer de tu presencia antes estos simples mortales?- le pregunto John con una sonrisa

- Pues veras…- se veía dudoso de contarnos- supongo que si ustedes vieron a Lea saben que esta un poco molesta conmigo

- No me digas- contesto John

- Si y quiero que me ayuden aunque sea para que vuelva a hablar, porque se que esta vez fui yo quien estaba mal, por eso necesito pedirle disculpas- yo iba a contestarle pero John se me adelanto

- Que hiciste que fue tan grave?

- Bueno, prefiero no contarles esa parte

- Si quieres nuestra ayuda debes contarnos- el se sorprendió por la respuesta el- seré sincero contigo, eres nuestro amigo pero Lea es nuestra mejor amiga y no haríamos nada que la lastimara, así que para saber si eres merecedor de su perdón, primero tenemos que saber que hiciste, entiendes?- yo sonríe por lo que dijo John nadie pudo haberlo dicho mejor que el

- Bien, lo que sea porque me perdone, lo que pasa es que últimamente he sentido que ella no esta muy comprometida en esta relación, pero este ultimo tiempo hemos mejorado mucho, desde hace meses- Pero John le corto

- Por favor se mas especifico- luego no miro-

- Para no hacerle mas larga la cosa, me molesta que prefiera estar con ustedes que conmigo, esa es la verdad

- Eso suena un poco lógico, pero todavía no nos has dicho que fue lo que paso

- Voy a ser sincero pero no se ofendan, en especial tu Jonathan, ella paso mucho mas tiempo desde que tu volviste contigo y los chicos, créenme que no parecía tan malo, pero que se quede a dormir contigo o que este todo el tiempo en tu casa me molesta y mucho- se veía muy irritado- cuando se lo dije por supuesto que ella me dijo que eres su mejor amigo, que no puede dejarte, bueno a ninguno de los dos, pero eso no significaba que dejara de molestarme lo que hace, así que le reclame y discutimos, eso fue lo que paso, por eso necesito hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas

- Créeme que te entiendo, pero déjame decirte que tu la conociste así, sabias como era y sabias perfectamente lo importante que era para ella sus amigos, por eso no puedes quejarte- Theo se veía muy triste, me hizo sentir muy mal y conmovido porque se nota que en verdad quiere a Lea

- Lo se- le respondió con una voz de resignación- es que a veces siente que ella…- se quedo pensando en que decir

- Dilo- le dijo John

- Que ella no me quiere, bueno no de la misma forma que yo lo hago- John me miro y yo le devolví la mirada, creo que se daba cuenta perfectamente que esa charla solo lograba confundirme mas y sentirme culpable

- Theo, no te pongas triste nosotros hablaremos con ella, pero no te prometo nada, solo intenta no volver a hacer algo como eso, de acuerdo?- le respondí, me había mantenido callado durante casi toda la charla, pero con las cosas que decía Theo, me demostró que en verdad quiere a Lea, por eso se que soy yo quien esta demás en este supuesto triangulo, por eso era mi obligación ayudarlo, pero por la cara que puso John sabia que el desaprobaba totalmente mi decisión

- De acuerdo- el comenzó a sonreír, supongo que estaba feliz porque acepte ayudarlo. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar, el se paro y se alejo un poco para contestar, mientras nosotros seguíamos sentados en la mesa, debía tener una cara terrible porque John no dejaba de mirarme

- Si te hace sentir mal, no debiste haber aceptado ayudarlo

- Sabes que no tenía otra opción

- Siempre hay otra opción

- Pero que querías que haga, que le diga, que mal "Theo que ella no te quiera, pero para mi si es bueno, así que por favor déjame ser feliz con tu novia"- le respondí de forma irónica. El iba a contestarme pero Theo regreso

- Chicos tengo que irme, compromisos, ustedes entienden?

- Claro- le contestamos los dos

- Bueno chicos, entonces me voy- luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero de repente se dio la vuelta- Y gracias Jonathan eres el hombre mas bueno del mundo- dijo sonriéndome

- No es nada- trata de sonreír pero la verdad por dentro quería llorar, mire a John que tenia esa clásica mirada acusadora- solo dilo de una vez

- Que cosa?- trato de evitar el tema

- Lo que estas pensando, que soy un tonto

- Yo no lo dije, lo dijiste tú- luego se paro para irse

- John no te vayas, tu no entiendes, la situación en la que estoy es muy difícil, solo intento hacer lo mejor para los tres- luego volvió a acercase a mi

- Dirás que es más fácil para ti, evadir el tema

- Claro que no, tu mismo viste lo triste que estaba Theo

- Y San Jonathan siempre al rescate, cuando entenderás que no siempre tienes que ponerte en segundo plano

- Yo no hago eso

- Claro que si, piensa y dime solo una vez que te hayas negado a hacerle un favor a alguien- reflexione y la verdad lo que decía John tenia mucha lógica- mira Jonathan, yo solo soy tu amigo, tampoco quiero que pienses que debes hacer todo lo que te digo, solo quiero que reflexiones y pienses que estas haciendo, no como la otra vez que solo dijiste algo sin pensar, te acuerdas?- el tenia razón pero que mas podía hacer, en verdad quería gritarle al mundo lo que sentía por ella, pero eso no era correcto, ni para ella ni para Theo

- Es que no se que hacer John, me siento terrible por esto y al mismo tiempo tampoco quiero dejarla ir, quiero que siempre este conmigo, por eso me termine conformando con su amistad, no piensas que seria injusto para ellos dos, si yo llegara y arruinara todo- el me miraba un tanto preocupado- siempre pienso en que yo tuve mi oportunidad y la termine desperdiciando por no hablar antes

- Sabes que Jonathan- se acerco a mi a darme unas palmadas en la espalda- lo que seria injusto es seguirle mintiendo, ella ha estado a tu lado incondicionalmente por años, crees que ella merece esto?- mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- solo tienes dos opciones amigo, la primera; olvidar todo y seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada y la segunda, que para mi es la correcta, decir toda la verdad y esperar a saber que responde ella, tu elijes- luego se comenzó a alejar de mi- nos vemos amigo- se despidió de mi con una sonrisa

- Adiós- fue lo único que podía contestar, me quede ahí meditando que podría hacer, todo lo que pensaba me estaba por volver loco. Se que Theo se la merece, el lucho por ella algo que yo no me anime a hacer y así termine, quedándome como el tercero que en realidad ni siquiera es el tercero, porque para tener ese lugar primero Lea tendría que verme como mas que un amigo. Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado, todos estos enredes e idas y venidas. Porque a pesar de lo que diga John y mi corazón, mi conciencia me dice siempre que estos sentimientos ESTAN MAL. Como quiera que todo fuera como antes cuando ella solo estaba para mí y para nadie mas, ahora debo conformarme con robármela cada vez que puedo y para que al final terminara teniendo que decirle adiós, dejándome otra vez vacío.

Luego recordé que Theo me dijo que Lea no le había contestado las llamadas y eso quiere decir que algo le pasa, la mejor opción en esta situación seria ir a buscarla, antes de tomar cualquier decisión necesitaba verla y saber que es lo mejor para los dos. Creo que entonces debo ir a su casa y ver que pasa.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y en especial a quien comenta todos mis capítulos, gracias a;

**- ****Gelen**

**- ****Aryanwriter**

**- ****oursillysong**

**Gracias por acompañarme en mis las locas ideas que se me ocurren, espero que el capítulo les guste.**

**- Danny- **


	7. Parte 5 fragmento final

¿Esta Mal? Parte 5 fragmento final

Después de la charla que tuve con Theo y John, fui a mi casa a buscar mi auto para así ir a buscar a Lea, las cosas no están saliendo para nada como las imaginaba. John me dejo solo en esta y encima con una sola idea en la cabeza, ser sincero con mis sentimientos, pero porque algo que es tan fácil de decir es tan difícil de demostrar. Mientras iba de camino, todos los recuerdos volvían a mi mente, no recuerdo exactamente cuando fue que me enamore de Lea, pero si recuerdo cuando me di cuenta de que así era.

La obra de la que éramos los protagonistas iba muy bien encaminaba, las criticas eran muy buenas y la audiencia excelente, la gente siempre decía lo buen actores que éramos y lo sorprendente de la obra, sin mencionar todos los premios y nominaciones que habíamos obtenido, el elenco también era algo genial, la mayoría nos llevábamos muy bien, pero la unión que teníamos con Lea y John era insuperable. A pesar de saber muy bien que John también sentía algo por Lea, eso no fue un impedimento para que el y yo nos volviéremos cada vez mas amigos, hasta el punto de volverse mi confesor, siempre que había algo que no podía contarle a Lea iba en busca de John para desahogaba pero la situación era también viceversa. Porque le ocultaba cosas a ella? Simple, porque se trababa sobre mis sentimientos confusos que tenia sobre ella. No me gustaba mentirle pero que otra opción tenia, aunque claro que al principio no sabia que era amor, mas bien pensaba que era como un amor de hermano y hermana o algo parecido, solo que algo mas fuerte, ni yo podría describir muy bien de lo que trataba.

Mi dificultad, si así se puede llamar, comenzó aproximadamente a un año de estreno de la obra, nos habíamos vuelta muy unidos con Lea, compartíamos casi todo, siempre que había algo que hacer, íbamos como pareja o de a tres, porque en ocasiones sumábamos a John, el nunca se había animado a confesarle a ella sus sentimientos, jamás habíamos hablado del tema porque me parecía que era algo que solo el debía resolver con ella, aunque siempre pensé que era lo mejor porque pensar que ellos podían ser mas que amigos me hacia sentirme extrañamente molesto. Entonces me di cuenta lo egoísta que me había vuelto hacia Lea, quería que estuviera conmigo en vez de desearle lo mejor, pero todavía no me daba cuenta del porque. Hasta que pasaron dos cosas que me hicieron reaccionar sobre todo lo que durante tanto tiempo había tratado de escapar.

Era un día como cualquiera, durante los ensayos los tres hablábamos en los camerinos sobre el cumpleaños de John, que era por la noche, empezamos a reírnos imaginándoles las situaciones que se presentarían durante la fiesta, quien seria el primero en dormirse o tal vez vomitar por beber demasiado, tantos cosas que nos hacían reír a carcajadas, hasta que vino uno de los chicos a llamar a John porque el director quería verlo, dejándonos solos a los dos

- Y que le vas a regalar?- le pregunte un tanto curioso

- Es una sorpresa- me respondí misteriosa

- Te conozco, que estas ocultando?- la volví a preguntar

- Me acusas de algo malo a mi?- tenia una sonrisa muy picara y de sorpresa en su rostro- eso es muy feo Jonathan- era ella ahora quien me acusaba a mi

- Ahora eres tu la que me acusa a mi

- Pero yo con justa razón- dijo dándome un golpe amistoso en el brazo- como vas a desconfiar de mí

- Y yo no tengo razón?

- No

- Eres una mentirosa, sabes que ocultas algo

- No

- Ya dímelo ahora- le ordene, pero claro que en broma

- No creo que me lo saques de esa menare

- Y como sino?

- No se tal vez si me das algo

- Que quieres?

- Que tienes?- Sabia que de todas formas no me diría nada, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo, me pare y puse en frente de ella- Entonces- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- que me darás?

- Bueno, como estoy seguro que no tengo nada que tu quieras- puso una mirada de estas en lo corrector- Opte por hacerte esto- comencé a hacerle cosillas, ella se doblaba de la risa, ella se cayo de la silla donde estaba sentada, tratando de zafarse de mi, pero yo no la deje, hasta que no dejaba de suplicarme

- Por favor, basta Jhonny- decía entre risas

- Me lo dirás?- negaba con la cabeza- entonces no te soltare- yo me reía de la forma en que ella se revolcaba de la risa- Entonces, estas lista para rendirte?- ella asentía con la cabeza con la poca fuerza que le quedaba de tanto reírse, deje de hacerle cosquillas pero me di cuenta que yo estaba prácticamente encima de ella y lo peor me quede estático por la situación, por alguna razón no podía moverme tal vez porque me perdí en su mirada, vi que ella se sonrojaba pero aun así no me moví. Luego escuchamos que alguien tosía cerca nuestro, levantamos la vista para encontrarnos con John, tenia una mirada extraña, una mezcla entre asombre y risa

- Y ustedes que hacen?- pregunto

- Nada- fue lo único que pude contestar

- Aja- dijo con una voz de sabelotodo- Que bueno que me lo aclararon, porque por un momento pensé que estaban ensayando la escena del pajar- hizo que Lea se incomodara y pusiera nerviosa lo note porque hizo su mirada a un lado

- No, como crees eso- respondió ella muy rápido

- Entoncesssssssssss- alargo la palabra para hacer énfasis- porque siguen así?- yo la mire y rápidamente me pare, extendí mi mano para que ella la tomara y se parara, nos arreglamos la ropa- Bueno me dirán que paso?

- Nada- trate de desviar el tema

- Eso parecía algo?

Entonces entra Lauren, pidiendo a Lea que la acompañe, porque tenían que practicar una canción grupal de las chicas. Ella se va pero antes John se acerca a ella y le dijo algo al oído, ella comenzó a sonreír, esa situación por alguna razón en ese momento me molesto mucho, pero trate de disimularlo lo más que podía

- Después nos vemos chicos- nos saludos y se fue

- Que le dijiste?- no pude resistir mas la incertidumbre

- Cosas- me contesto casi sin dar mucha importancia a mi pregunta, luego empezó a caminar por el camerino buscando algo, pero para mí que trataba de evitar el tema

- No me dirás?- pregunte un tanto molesto

- Porque te enojas? Tú siempre secreteas cosas con ella y jamás te pregunto que hacen- me reprocho

- No es lo mismo

- Porque?

- Porque tu estas enamorado de ella- la verdad no se de donde salio esa declaración de mi parte, pero por alguna razón estaba muy molesto

- Y tu no?- su pregunta me dejo totalmente sorprendido y sin una palabra- Eso pensé- empezó a irse

- No, no eso no es verdad- lo seguí por el pasillo para aclarárselo

- Entonces porque te pones celoso cuando ella se acerca a mi

- No estoy celoso- sonreí despreocupadamente

- Si tú lo dices

- Pero entonces no me dirás?

- Tanto quieres saber?- asentí con la cabeza- bueno, si quieres saber, quien soy yo para negarme- puso una sonrisa un poco arrogante, muy característica de su parte- la invite a salir el otro día y me dijo que si, que te parece?- me quede boquiabierto y shockeado- Jonathan, estas bien?- me miro detenidamente porque yo seguía duro

- Es enserio?

- Parece que bromeo- me respondió muy seguro- y hace rato se lo recordé nada mas, te molesta?- quería gritarle que si pero no podía, como hacer semejante cosa a mis dos mejores amigos

- No, para nada- respondí algo dudoso y conmocionado, me miro por unos segundos con esa clásica mirada de no mientas- Es en serio, así que ya quita esa mirada

- Que mirada?

- No te hagas- el sonreía, seguramente por desesperación

- No se de que hablas amigo- su indiferencia me estaba molestaba- bueno, no te enojes, mejor nos vemos mas tarde cuando estés de mejor humor

- Yo estoy de buen humor no se nota- puse una gran sonrisa

- Se nota, mejor me voy tengo que organizar algunas cosas para la fiesta de la noche, adiós amigo, nos vemos en la fiesta

Se fue y me dejo ahí parado sin saber que hacer, si iba a preguntarle a ella, solo conseguiría molestarla o incomodarla, porque si no me había comentado del tema era claramente porque no quería que yo supiera nada. Pero la duda me estaba matando, porque no me contó nada? Que estaban ocultando? en verdad ella sentía algo por John? tantas preguntas me estaban haciendo dolor la cabeza. Volví al camerino a tratar de despejar mi mente pero todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era John y Lea "JUNTOS", para mi eso era insólito y hasta podría asegurar que imposible, pero ahora todas mis conjeturas se iban a la basura y en ves de eso me muestra que todo es posible, hasta que ellos lleguen a ser una pareja, de repente me empecé a descomponer, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerme y mi estomago sentía muchos retorcijones.

Alguien toco la puerta, respondí al llamado con un "adelante"

- Jonathan estas bien?- era Lea, se veía muy preocupada, debo a ver tenia una muy mala cara

- Si- trate de tranquilizarla- no es nada, solo me duele la cabeza

- Pero si estas muy pálido, voy a llevarte al doctor

- No, no es para tanto, solo estoy un poco preocupado

- Y de que? Que puede ser tan malo para que te pongas así?- me quede mudo, era mi gran oportunidad de preguntarle, pero no quería perturbarla, opte por callarme, como siempre

- Cosas de la vida, nada importante

- Estas seguro?- me toco la frente y me miro muy dulcemente, en verdad estaba muy asustada- Mejor vamos con un doctor

- No, estoy bien, en serio, mejor arreglemos todo para poder irnos recuerda que hoy es cumpleaños de John

- Como olvidarlo, el jamás dejaría que eso pasara- me respondió con una gran sonrisa, por mi menta paso que su sonrisa era para John

- Lo quieres mucho no?- pregunte un tanto triste

- Claro, es uno de mis mejores amigos- yo agache la cabeza- es una de las personas que mas quiero, junto contigo- levante la cabeza algo sorprendido, ella me mostró una gran sonrisa de felicidad

- En verdad?

- Claro

- Tu no me mentirías verdad?

- No, porque me preguntas eso?

- Por nada- dije resignado

- Y tu me ocultarías algo?- fue ella ahora quien parecía curiosa, mientras yo me quede mudo uno segundos pensando en mi respuesta

- No- como podía mentirle, parece que ahora solo eso sale de mi boca, mentiras. Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos- mejor recoge tus cosas para que te lleve a casa, así te alistas para la fiesta, de acuerdo?- asintió con la cabeza y empezó a alistarse

De camino a su casa, reinaba el silencio entre los dos, es como si ella supiera que le había mentido y yo no podía decir nada porque tenia razón, me sentía miserable, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, ahora hago esto y todo porque estoy tan confundido con mis sentimientos, si las cosas fueran mas fáciles. Llegamos la primera parada, su casa, ella bajo muy rápido

- Nos vemos mas tarde, pasare por ti como a las 9, esta bien?- ella se quedo callada mirándome algo molesta

- No será necesario- me sorprendí por su respuesta- con las chicas decidimos ir juntas, así que Lauren pasara por mi, así que no te preocupes- luego comenzó a alejarse, baje rápido del auto para alcanzarla

- Que? Porque decidiste eso?- no entendía siempre íbamos juntos

- Porque no tienes que estar siempre conmigo, puedes hacer otras cosas

- Porque estas molesta?

- Yo no estoy molesta

- Claro que si

- No

- Por favor, te conozco- me acerque y la tome de las manos- dijiste que era persona importante en tu vida, porque no confías en mi?- ella empezó a temblar

- Tengo que irme Jonathan nos vemos en la noche- se fue corriendo a su casa

Me fui molesto y frustrado a mi casa, lo único era descansar y no pensar en nada pero eso se hacia imposible. Ahora si que estaba perdido, no entendía que le pasaba a Lea, pero sobre todo no me entendía a mí mismo, porque mentía?, porque me moleste tanto por pensar que ella y John podían estar juntos?, que es lo que me pasaba en realidad con ella?, tantas cosas pasaban en mi cabeza, que me quede dormido. Me desperté mas o menos a las 8 y media, ya era muy tarde, me di una ducha, busque que atuendo ponerme no era muy bueno con eso de la moda pero con la ayuda de Lea había mejorado algo, me prepare y cuando estaba a punto de salir, tome en cuenta algo, había olvidado comprarle un regalo a John, así que agarre lo primero que tenia en mi casa, lo puse en una caja de regalo, supongo que después tendré que compensárselo en otra oportunidad.

Entre a la fiesta, todos los chicos estaban ahí y muchos otros que no conocía. Había muchas cervezas por todos lados, los amigos de John siempre han sido personas de celebrar a lo grande como ellos dicen. A primera vista no vi ni a Lea, ni a John hasta que me acerque a la cocina, había unos chicos y entre medio estaba John charlando con ellos, me miro y se acerco a saludarme

- Hey ya llegaste- me saludo con una sonrisa y un abrazo

- Si- conteste devolviéndole el abrazo- felicidades amigo

- Gracias- miro mis manos- y eso es para mi?

- Si lo quieres si- dije poco convencido, el tomo el regalo y lo miro, abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y saco el objeto de la caja

- Es el florero de tu casa?- fruncí el seño al decírmelo

- Si- conteste avergonzado- lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde y no pude comparte un regalo, pero te prometo que te lo compensare-

- Esta bien, pero igual me quedare con el florero, siempre me gusto- ambos nos reímos por su comentario. De repente alguien se acerco y llamo a John, nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos con un chico

- Ah, hola Theo- contesto el saludándole, este también se acerco y lo abrazo, yo limite a mirarlos

- hola amigo, felicidades

- Muchas gracias- luego me miro

- Theo te presento a Jonathan, un compañero y amigo de la obra en la que trabajo

- Mucho gusto- me extendí la mano, parecía muy agradable

- Lo mismo digo

Los tres comenzamos a hablar, hasta que oímos que alguien entre, eran las chicas que llegaban juntas, todas venían riendo, pero Lea se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro que dejaba ver su hermosa figura y su cabello suelto en ondas, creo que los tres nos quedamos mirándola como unos tontos

- Hola chicos- saludo con una sonrisa

- Hola- le respondimos unísolos

- Felicidades John- lo abrazo y di un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias, viniendo de una estrella como tu es todo un honor- ella comenzó a reír

- Hola Jonathan- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego mira a Theo que no dejaba de mirarla

- Y no presentas con tu amiga John- le pregunto con una cara de ansiedad

- Ha si- respondió un tanto extrañando- Lea el es Theo, Theo ella es Lea- se saludaron y enseguida comenzaron a hablar, yo también estaba presente, pero era mas que obvio que sobraba porque, a el lo único que le importaba era estar al lado de ella, hasta se le insinuaba descaradamente.

Toda la noche fue igual, me sentía molesto y frustrado, así que me quede sentado toda la noche en el sofá del departamento. Y de vez en cuando miraba a Lea y Theo que no dejaban de reírse y divertirse. De repente tuve una revelación, ya que me pase toda la noche mirándolos, me di cuenta que yo no quería ser el segundo lugar, quería estar con ella siempre, la quería para mi, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, como paso no lo se, pero se que si la pierdo no podría vivir y era lo único importante.

La fiesta fue terminando y ella se acerco a despedirse de mí para irse con las chicas, supongo que aun seguía molesta porque no quiso estar conmigo en toda la noche, solo se me acerco a despedirme. Al igual que Theo, me quede ahí para hablar con John y ayudarlo

- Y que tal, te gusto la fiesta?- me pregunto

- Si- conteste poco convencido

- Ya deja de mentir, si te la pasaste toda la noche sentado

- Es que estaba algo cansado

- Y que tal Theo?, te agrado?

- Claro, parece bueno, pero algo…

- Algo que?

- No se me parece que va muy a prisa

- Lo dices por lo de Lea

- No- Agache la cabeza para que no pudiera notar mi mirada

- Mírame Jonathan- me ordeno

- Para que?

- Tu sabes para que- levante la vista- Te molesta que ella estuviera toda la noche con el?

- Un poco- respondí frustrado- y a ti porque no? Si tu vas a salir con ella

- No, no es así

- Que?- dije con asombro

- Lo que oíste, no voy a salir con ella

- Pero si tu me dijiste que- pero el me interrumpió

- Solo lo dije para que te dieras cuenta que estas cometiendo un error

- Pero entonces que le dijiste al oído?

- Solo se dije que la había salvado la campana, nada más

- Entonces no saldrás con ella?

- No

- Pero a ti te gusta?

- Si, pero no puedo decírselo por tres razones, la primer si se lo dijera solo complicaría las cosas, la segunda es que yo se que ella ya tiene ocupado ese lugar y la tercera y ultima que se que tu la quieres de verdad y jamás podría lastimarte de esa manera

- Gracias amigo

- Bueno como yo respondí tus dudas, tu responde mas mías

- De acuerdo

- Estas celoso de Theo?

- Si- conteste algo temeroso

- Estas enamorado de Lea?- dude un poco en que contestar

- Si

- Y que harás al respecto?

- No lo se

- Tienes miedo?

- Si

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien amigo

Al otro día después de hablar con John decidí que era momento de hacer algo con respecto a mis sentimientos. Así que decidí dar el primer paso invitar a salir a Lea, llegue al teatro y fui directamente a hablar con ella, la busque porque en primera instancia no la encontraba, hasta que la vi en uno de los pasillos hablando por celular, termino lo que hacia y me acerque

- Hola

- Hola- me saludo con una sonrisa

- Con quien hablabas?- tenia cierta curiosidad, porque no dejaba de reírse mientras hablaba

- Con Theo, el chico de anoche

- OH- fue lo único que me salio

- Me invito a salir y le dije que si

- Que bueno- no podía decir nada, al parece ya era tarde, otro me había ganado el lugar, así que me di media vuelta y me fui

Así es como me di cuenta que amaba a Lea, pero claro llegue tarde y perdí el tren por eso me conforme con ser su amigo, pensé que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían pero no fue así, ella se volvió novia de Theo y tuve que aprender a compartirla. Por eso estoy como estoy ahora tratando, yendo a buscarla para encarar de nueva esa situación que trate de ocultar durante años.


	8. Parte 6

**Pido mil disculpas por actualizar recién, pero es que tuve un millón de inconvenientes. Así que por favor no se ofendan. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo agradeciendo a todos los que siguen mi historia, espero que no le hayan perdido el interés y gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leerla. Bueno aquí les va un nuevo capitulo:**

**¿Esta Mal? Parte 6 primera parte**

Estaba en mi casa con las personas que han sido mi soporte durante los últimos años, mis compañeros de trabajo pero sobre todo mejores amigos: Diana, Chris y Amber. Solo a ellos pude contarle y confiarle todo lo que verdaderamente siento cuando estoy con Jonathan, también saben lo que me pasa con Theo. Es raro como puedo querer a dos personas tan diferentes, Theo es muy agradable, amable, aparenta ser un hombre muy serio pero tiene un sentido del humor muy bueno aunque haya algo que no me deja amarlo como creo que el se merece, tal vez la razón principal sea Jonathan, nunca en mi vida había conocido a una persona tan adorable como el, siempre esta sonriendo, tiene un corazón súper grande y dulce, cuando me mira siempre me hace sonreír o sonroja dependiendo de su mirada o la situación. Las cosas que hace por mi me hacen sentir tan especial, con el siempre puedo ser totalmente sincera, llorar cuando tengo ganas, estar triste porque siempre estará ahí para cuidarme o protegerme, pero la contratara de esto son los sentimientos que fui desarrollando hacia el y que por supuesto no son correctos, por varias razones, la principal es que es mi mejor amigo y se que solo podrá verme como eso y la segunda es que el es gay, si llegara a confesarle mis sentimientos solo lo incomodaría y molestaría, seguramente lo único que conseguiría seria que se alejara para siempre de mi.

No se cuando me he vuelta tan desconsiderada, pensar solo en lo que quiero o siento olvidando a el pobre de Theo y sobre todo de Jonathan, al parecer ni siendo su amiga por tanto tiempo se me ha pegado algo de toda su bondad, porque cualquier persona que lo conoce siempre llega a la conclusión, de que es la persona mas buena del mundo. Hasta los chicos del elenco me dan la razón y eso que lo conocieron muy poco tiempo pero solo eso falto para darse cuenta lo maravilloso que es. Tantos pensamientos juntos hacen que sienta que en cualquier momento mi cabeza va a estallar.

- Tomo esto Lea- Amber me entrego una pastilla y un vaso con agua- hará que te sientas mejor- porque te ves muy tensa- afirmo mirándome preocupada

- Me siento muy mal, pero no se si unas pastillas curaran lo que siento- confesé algo triste

- Creo que ese dolor tiene nombre y apellido- las chicas miraron mal a Chris por su comentario- Que?

- Vamos amiga- Diana trato de animarme- Mejor toma las pastillas y luego te recuestas un poco y nos vas contando que paso- la obedecí, ellos siempre saben como hacerme sentir mejor- Cuéntanos que paso para que te pusieras así?

- Estaba en la casa de Jonathan y el me beso

- Que?- los tres estaban con la boca abierta

- Y por eso llorar- me dijo Chris- Yo que tu estaría buscando mi traje de boda

- Chris, no digas tonterías- respondió Amber

- Pero que dije ahora-reclamo- no ven que es obvio que entre ellos dos hay amor, tienes que estar ciego para no verlo

- Chicos ya dejen de discutir y dejen que Lea termine de contar que paso- les pidió Diana, ambos aceptaron- y entonces que paso? Porque estas tan triste? Solo porque te beso? Porque créeme cuando te digo que nadie presente en esta habitación piensa que lo que dijiste es tan malo- replico- Como para ponerte de esa manera

- No, es que no me beso, beso- ellos fruncieron el seño

- Explícate mejor amiga, porque no te entendemos nada- Amber tenia razón tenia que ser mas clara

- Lo que pasa es que estábamos ensayando una escena para el programa

- Y eso?- pregunto Chris

- Es que el necesitaba estar seguro de la escena y por eso me lo pidió

- Lo que dices es raro- Amber sonaba escéptica- quien practicaría una escena si no fuera necesaria?

- Amber tiene razón- siguió Chris- la situación suena rara, aquí hay algo mas

- Chicos otra vez lo están haciendo- les dijo Diana- se supone que la que debe explicar todo es Lea y ustedes se pasan hablando y hablando

- Perdón- contestaron juntos- continúa amiga- me pidió Chris

- Esta mañana ensayamos la escena- todos me miraban expectantes- yo no quería- ellos me miraban incrédulos- Bueno- resople- Quería un poquito- todos asintieron con la cabeza- La cosa es que fue muy mala idea, porque cuando me beso estallaron mil cosas en mi interior- solo recordarlo hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil- Esta mal verdad?

- Mal?- respondió Diana- Me parece que eso no es la palabra para describirlo- ella se veía muy preocupada- Lea tu sabes que soy tu amiga, verdad?- afirme con la cabeza- Yo pienso que si quieres olvidarlo, no deberías hacerte ilusiones- agache la mirada un poco decepcionada del comentario de mi amiga, aunque en el fondo sabia que tenia mucha razón

- Lea no te sientas mal- me animo Amber- Mejor dinos, sentiste algo raro o diferente?

- No se, no entiendo a que te refieres?- repregunte

- No se, algo diferente. Tal vez a el le gusto o algo así

- No lo se- pensé- fue diferente a otras veces, pero raramente sentí como un dejavú- ellos pusieron miradas de interrogante- Si, como si ya lo hubiera vivido, creo que estoy loca- declare

- No digas eso- dijo Amber- Tal vez si tengas razón y eso diferente que sentiste sea algo bueno- luego lo pensó- O tal vez no?

- Pero que dices?- interrumpió Chris- No le hagas caso a ninguna de las dos- mis amigas lo miraron mal pero no les dio importancia y se sentó junto a mi- No sabe lo que dice- lo mire confundida- Sabes lo que haría si fuera tu?

- Que?- pregunte confundida

- Iría ahora mismo con ese chico y le preguntaría ¿Te sucede entre nosotros?

- Pero? y si solo lo incomodo y se aleja

- Amiga- dijo firmemente- el que no arriesga no gana

- Pero tu sabes que el jamás podría corresponder mis sentimientos. Y también sabes porque- aclare

- Por favor Lea- contesto con una voz de obviedad- Ese chico no es lo que dice ser- afirmo, todas fruncimos el seño por su comentario

- Como?- pregunto confundida Amber

- Si, a que te refieres?- agrego Diana

- Se mas especifico- pedí

- Ese chico esta enamorado de Lea- ahora si que todas abrimos la boca sorprendidas por su declaración- Es mas que obvio. Solo le falta traer el letrero colgado

- Pero que dices Chris?- cuestione- no ves que eso seria imposible- aseguré

- Si Chris- me siguió Diana- como dices eso, no ves que solo confunde a Lea- me extendió su mano para que la tomara y ella apretó la mía para darme fuerza- o pero la lastimas

- Es cierto- prosiguió Amber- que cruel eres

- Mujeres!- grito fastidiado- ya dejen de gritarme- ordeno- yo se lo que digo. Y les digo que Jonny esta enamorado de alguien en esta habitación- nos miro pero señalo a Amber y Diana- y no son ninguna de ustedes dos y menos yo- me miro directamente- así que solo quedas tu- dijo señalándome a mi esta vez

- Pero como sabes eso?- respondí entre asustada, confundida y alegre

- Porque se ve desde el espacio- aseguro- y eso que yo apenas lo conocí- yo sonreí por su comentario- Escúchame amiga- dijo con una voz suave y calmada- Solo piénsalo- lo mire directamente a los ojos- Quien esta siempre contigo? Quien siempre esta para cuidarte y protegerte? Quien se preocupa por ti? Quien no deja de llamarte jamás? Quien es el que te ayuda en todo? Quien busca siempre hacerte reír? Quien busca complacerte en todo? Quien te conoce a la perfección? Y quien acepte todo de ti?

- Jonathan- resople con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

- Y crees sinceramente que eso lo haría una persona, que solo te considera una amiga?- pregunto firmemente- Ni siquiera con alguna de nosotras llevas una relación de esa manera- lo que decía era verdad

- Pero?- intente hablar pero las lagrimas empezaban a salir- Entonces porque no me lo dice?

- Eso es algo que solo tu puedes averiguar- sentencio

- Creo que Chris tiene razón- agrego Diana con una sonrisa

- Es verdad- siguió Amber- si lo ves así, tiene mucha razón- apoyo. Yo seguía confundida por todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón, las chicas deben haberlo notado porque todas se acercaron y me abrazaron fuerte, yo solo deje que las lágrimas salieran, aunque esta vez no sabían si eran de tristeza o felicidad. El abrazo fue terminando y ellos me miraron

- Creo que lo mejor es que descanses un poco- afirmo Diana

- Mejor duermes, así asimilas todo- dijo Amber

- Si amiga- se limito a decir Chris, yo asentí con la cabeza, ellos fueron saliendo de la habitación mientras yo me recostaba en mi cama a descansar un rato. Tantas cosas seguían cruzando por mi mente, miraba de un lado al otro en mi habitación hasta que mi vista se poso en una foto que estaba en mi mesita de luz. En ella estaba con Jonathan sonriendo, era del tiempo de la primera obra que compartimos juntos, me trajo tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, cerré mis ojos para que ellos volvieran a mi de golpe.

Desde que era muy pequeña amaba cantar, solo que mis padres consideraban que no era muy buena para eso, aun así me brindaron su apoyo, fue creciendo entre la vida normal de una chica y el escenario, que era algo que amaba, actúe en varias obras no con grandes papeles pero que me servían para afirmarme como actriz y cantante. Pero mi gran oportunidad llego cuando gane el papel en una obra que se veía muy prometedora Spring Awakening, me prepare mucho para ese papel para que en verdad fuera deslumbrante como la obra lo requería.

Después de un tiempo conocí a John Gallagher Jr, que también había ganado su papel para interpretar a Moritz, en seguida tuvimos mucha química porque se comporto como una persona muy agradable pero sobre todo muy bromista, ensayábamos juntos de vez en cuando hasta que se eligiera el papel de Melchior, el personaje principal de la obra y el que se demoro en ser asignado a un actor porque según el director tenia que ser perfecto y contrastar con mi voz, a mi me daban muchos nervios de saber quien seria porque iba a tener que hacer escenas muy complicadas con el, por eso siempre participaba de los casting.

Un día llegue tarde, por eso decidí esperar afuera para que el equipo de dirección terminara de tomar las audiciones, entonces sucedió, fue la primera vez que vi al señor Jonathan Groff, la primera impresión que tuve en ese momento fue algo así como una mezcla entre ternura y gracia porque el pobre estaba tan nervioso, lo mire detenidamente mientras el no debajo de revolver sus rizos una y otra vez leyendo el libreto y resoplando o suspiraba para tranquilizarse. Al parecer no terminaba de decidir que escena mostraría en el casting, lo note porque a cada momento cambia a hoja de un lugar a otro o se sentaba y paraba bruscamente, mientras yo sonría por debajo, no quería que pensara que era una desubicada por hacer eso, pero es que era tan lindo y simpático a la vez ver que hacia eso.

Luego de mirarlo por un rato, advertí que se sentó al parecer resignado al ver que no conseguía decidirse, se muy bien por propia experiencia que el mundo del espectáculo suele ser duro por toda la competencia y eso así que después de meditar un rato al respecto pensé que seria bueno darle algunos consejos para la obra. Tampoco quería que pensara cualquier cosa de mi, pero verlo me hizo pensar que seria perfecto para el papel y no estaba mal darle una ayudita para conseguir algo que de todos formas era para el. Me acerque y lo saludo, su voz era muy dulce y tranquila lo cual me sorprendió porque mientras lo miraba parecía muy diferente, charlamos un rato y me contó un poco de su vida, como de donde era y donde trabajaba, se notaba que los nerviosos no se le pasaban así que pase al segundo paso, contarle acerca de los tips que el director le gustaba ver. Quien sabe talvez ni siquiera los iba a necesitar porque en verdad me parecía era mas que adecuado para el papel pero tampoco estaba de mas que los supiera. Cuando fue su turno entre algo mas calmado, yo seguía ahí porque todavía tenia que hablar con el director, al salir tenia una gran sonrisa

- Y como te fue?- pregunte ansiosa

- Creo que bien- afirmo algo inseguro- dijeron que me llamarían cuando hayan decidido

- Te pidieron un numero?

- Si y les gusto mucho mi escena. Gracias por sugerirme que hiciera esa

- De nada- note que casi terminaba las audiciones así que tenia que irme- Bueno, fue un placer y ojala que obtengas el papel

- Muchas gracias- me di media vuelta para irme, pero el me detuvo- Espera no se ni tu nombre

- Mi llamo Lea- dije extendiendo la mano para saludarlo- Lea Michele, tu eres Jonathan verdad?

- Si, como la sabes?- pregunto algo confundido

- Porque en tu ficha lo decía- ambos reímos

- Y tu para que personaje audicionarás?- volvió a hablar

- Yo ya audicioné declare

- A si? Y obtuviste el papel?- repregunto

- Si- el me miro asombrado- Soy Wendla- ahora su cara se transformo en una de sorpresa pero con una sonrisa

- Vaya! Quien lo hubiera creído

- Así es- afirme- Luego nos vemos- le dije antes de irme

- Pero no se si te veré otra vez- aseguro

- Oh, claro que lo harás- el comenzó a reír mientras yo me alejaba, si que ere alguien especial, se notaba en todas sus actitudes, en ese momento solo pensaba que me iba a encantar trabajar con alguien así.

Las semanas fueron pasando hasta que llego el momento de conocernos todos, yo sabia que el había ganado el papel porque el director nos lo había anunciado a mi y a John unos días antes, no dije nada a nadie sobre mi encuentro con el porque de seguro cuestionarían si el merecía el papel, pero como estaba convencida que si, preferí callar para no complicar las cosas. El primer día que nos vimos el seguía igual que la primera vez que nos encontramos, muy nervioso pero esta vez también demostraba ansiedad, John era una persona muy observadora por lo que en seguida se noto que no dejaba de mirarlo, entonces me hablo en voz baja

- Oye, no me digas que te gusta?- pregunto picadamente

- No, claro que no- refute- Porque dices eso?

- Porque no dejas de mirarlo- aseguro- O lo conoces?

- No- conteste rápidamente- De donde sacas eso?

- Solo lo intuí- dijo sonriendo

- Ya no digas esas cosas, pueden traerle problemas- afirme

- A quien?- contesto entre risas- Al pobre chico lechuga- reí un poco por su comentario

- No le digas así

- Pero si es la verdad, tiembla como uno, sino míralo detenidamente

- No todos podemos ser como tu- reproche- Tan seguros

- Es cierto, soy bastante único

- Y bastante presumido- el me miro sin dejar de reír- No se te olvide de eso

- Mas bien diría que se reconocer mis virtudes

- Aja- respondí con una mirada de asombro por lo presuntuoso que llegaba a ser mi amigo- Además de ser muy malo. No ves que el pobre esta muy asustado

- Eso parece- miro a Jonathan que intentaba prestar la mayor atención a lo que el director declaraba- Pero también noto que no deja de mirarte- dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba Jonathan, en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron por segundos, pero yo disimule con una sonrisa que nada pasaba, aunque mi cara demostraba otra cosa- Oye- mire a John que tenia una sonrisa burlona- Que le pasa a tus mejillas- me toque la cara y sentí un calor- Están muy rojas, como tomates

- Ya cállate- le ordene- No te rías de mi

- Yo no me río de ti- aclaro- Me río de los dos

- Que dos?

- De ti y tu amigo

- Porque de el?

- Porque ambos están muy rojos- mire a Jonathan que tenia la cabeza agachada intentando disimular algo- Parece que ambos tiene fiebre

- Como se te ocurren cosas como esas?- resople molesta

- Me viene a la mente, como a un gran artista

- Algunas veces me pregunto porque eres mi amigo?

- Porque soy adorable. Además no me contestaste?

- Que?

- Tienes fiebre

- No

- Seguro

- Si- confirme

- Esta bien, mientras no sea la fiebre del amor- afirmo fríamente

Fruncí el seño por su comentario, era raro su voz sonaba a celos, pero eso era imposible porque el y yo solo éramos amigos. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica, mire una vez mas a John que tenia una mirada muy dura y fría casi nunca lo veo así, mientras que Jonathan me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Los recuerdos de ese momento me causaron una alegría en mi corazón, porque jamás me hubiera imaginado en esos momentos que ellos se convertirían en personas tan importantes para mi, John un amigo fiel y comprensivo y Jonathan el hombre más importante de mi vida.


End file.
